Les autres
by poupinete
Summary: C'est un appel au secours, la vie est bien trop courte pour ne pas en profiter". Voila ce que c'est dit Anna le jour ou elle a tout découvert sur l'identité de celui qui a fait de sa vie un enfer et de ses propres amis, les Cullens : ce sont des Vampires
1. Prologue

« Les autres »

Prologue

Courir.

C'était la seule chose que je devais faire.

Je jetai des coups d'œil derrière moi, complètement affolée, ne cessant jamais de courir. Il fallait que je sorte, que je m'éloigne le plus possible. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs, j'étais seule, livrée à moi-même. La sortie de l'université semblait tellement lointaine. Ma respiration était haletante, j'avais peur, horriblement peur. J'évitais le plus possible de bouger mon poignet, il me faisait mal, sans doute était-il cassé ?! Des larmes roulaient le long de mes joues. Je ne vis pas ce que je percutais.

Je m'écrasai au sol. Et si c'était lui ? J'étouffai un cri de terreur et me relevai aussi vite. Oubliant la peur, la douleur, son visage… J'étais prête à détaler une nouvelle fois quand quelqu'un m'interpella. Je me stoppai net et me retournai.

-Anna ?! Est-ce que ça va ?

Je l'avais bousculée et elle n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre, c'était comme si j'avais percuté un mur. Je ne savais même pas d'où elle venait.

Je pensais être seule, et je fus vaguement soulagée de ne pas l'être vraiment. C'était mal, il allait nous tuer toutes les deux.

J'hochai vaguement la tête, avant d'essuyer discrètement mes larmes.

Je respirais profondément et déglutis bruyamment avant de prendre la parole.

-Ex…Excuses-moi Bella.

C'est tout ce que j'avais réussi à dire. C'est sur qu'avec cette réponse elle serait persuadée que j'allais bien, que ce n'était que du chagrin… Idiote.

Je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole avant ce jour malgré que nous ayons plusieurs cours en commun. Personne ne lui parlait vraiment, ni à elle, ni à son petit copain, Edward. Jamais je ne les avaient vu séparés, chaque jour ils étaient les proies de rumeur, plus absurde les unes que les autres.

Ils n'y avaient jamais prêtés attention, moi non plus.

J'aurai voulu lui crier de s'enfuir, avant qu'il ne la rattrape, mais je fus incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, j'étais pétrifiée par la peur. Je réussis toutefois à courir.

Lâche.

Quand je pus enfin apercevoir la sortie, mon pouls s'accéléra, mon regard devint flou, ma respiration quand à elle devint plus forte mais étrangement plus lente. Je ralentis contre mon gré, jusqu'à m'arrêter complètement.

Il se tenait derrière la grande porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Je sombrai._


	2. Chapitre 1

« Les autres »

Chapitre 1 : A choisir, je prefererais vivre en enfer.

Quand je repris connaissance, je n'étais plus dans les couloirs de l'université.

Etais-je morte.

Non, le paradis (ou l'enfer) ne pouvait définitivement pas être comme ça. Je me trouvais dans une pièce qui m'était totalement inconnue, étendue sur un long canapé. Je scrutai le plafond sans but précis, fronçant les sourcils je me redressai, un peu trop vite car des lumières dansèrent devant mes yeux et je fus prise de vertige et de nausée.

J'eus peur de perdre connaissance une nouvelle fois. J'étais seule dans la pièce. Je me pris le visage entre mes paumes et ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible, priant pour que tous cela ne fut qu'un simple cauchemar.

Priant pour que jamais je n'aie eu à croisé son regard.

Je m'autorisai quelques larmes, car ça n'avait jamais été un quelconque cauchemar. Tous ça été bien réel.

- Anna ?

Je relevai la tête

Une petite fille au visage angélique se tenait devant moi.

Je me trouvais peut-être au paradis finalement. Cette petite ne pouvait être qu'un _ange._

Elle me sourit, moi aussi

- Je m'appelle Renesmée. Continua-t-elle.

Je la dévisageai inutilement, elle ne sembla pas le moins du monde gênée par la façon dont je la fixai. A sa place j'aurai rougie comme une pivoine. Je ne me soucie même pas de savoir comment elle connaissait mon prénom. Je remuais plusieurs fois les paupières, me ressaisi.

- C'est très jolie chuchotais-je incapable de parler plus fort.

Je remarquai qu'elle gardait prudemment ses mains derrière son dos.

- Quel âge as-tu ? Demandais-je, désireuse d'en savoir plus sur elle.

- Huit ans. me répondit-elle mécaniquement, comme si elle ne cessait de le répéter.

Je ne pus en savoir plus car au même moment, le docteur Cullen entra suivit d'Edward et Bella.

La ressemblance était frappante, pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remarqué avant ?

Renesmée avait absolument tout d'Edward, ses traits, son nez, sa bouche, la couleur de ses cheveux. Seul ses yeux n'étaient pas les mêmes. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux couleur chocolat.

Décidément, ils étaient vraiment tous beaux dans cette famille.

Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir qu'Edward souriait.

Le docteur interrompit ma rêverie en s'installant à mes côtés. Il prit mon poignet intact – l'autre étant plâtré – de sa main froide et pourtant si douce afin de prendre mon pouls.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Anna ?

- Bien…

Je crois.

Je ne savais toujours pas ce que je faisais la, je me rappeler toutefois que l'hôpital se trouvait quand même assez loin de l'université. C'était sans doute la raison de ma présence ici, ils avaient peut-être estimé que ce n'était pas nécessaire de m'amener jusque là-bas.

- Vous n'avez plus de vertiges ?

- Non. Mentis-je

Edward se racla la gorge.

Se pouvait-il qu'il sache que je mente ? J'en doutais, mais je décidais de dire la vérité.

- Seulement, quand j'ai repris connaissance…

Il acquiesça, attendant que je poursuive.

- J'ai cru que je sombrerai une nouvelle fois…

Je frissonnai en repensant à ce qui c'était passé quelques heures auparavant, prenant cependant soin de ne pas me remémorer _son_ visage sans défaut et pourtant si féroce.

Le couple fixa le docteur Cullen un instant avant que celui-ci ne reporte une nouvelle fois son attention sur moi.

- Anna, j'aimerai que vous me décriviez dans les moindre détails ce qui c'est passé hier.

- Hier ? M'écriai-je

Renesmée sursauta.

- Attendez. Continuais-je. Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?

Mon regard fit la navette entre le docteur Cullen et Bella.

- Environ dix heures, il est une heure du matin.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, ce qui me fit prendre conscience de la réalité.

- Ma mère doit être folle d'inquiétude !

Je paniquai, sans doute inutilement.

- Je l'ai prévenue, ne vous inquiétez pas. S'empressa-t-il de me rassurer.

J'essayais de me calmer, en vain. Le fait de me retrouver dans une pièce qui m'étais totalement inconnue, avec des presque-inconnus, ne m'aidai pas.

Vraiment pas.

Je me refocalisais sur ce qu'il m'avait demandé en grimaçant.

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'en être capable, ça me terrifie, littéralement.

- Il le faut ! M'encouragea-t-il, ça nous aidera à retrouver celui qui vous a fait ça.

Il désigna mon poignet cassé. Je gémis, prenant conscience de la douleur que me provoquait celui-ci.

- Ce n'est pas si grave vous savez, j'ai déjà eu pire…

Encore un mensonge, en réalité je ne m'étais jamais rien cassé avant hier.

- Il n'empêche que ça reste une agression.

Je me mordis doucement la lèvre inférieure. Il savait trouver les mots pour convaincre.

Bella qui était restée debout, s'asseya sur le fauteuil voisin, suivie par Edward.

Renesmée, elle, se blottit dans les bras de Bella, posant une main sur le coup de celle-ci. Elles échangèrent un long regard et sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, Bella acquiesça à une demande silencieuse. Leur complicité était telle qu'un éclat de jalousie me traversa, elle me faisait penser à une mère et sa fille. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir eu de moment de complicité comme celui-ci avec ma propre mère.

Renesmée me fixa un instant avant de me faire un sourire encourageant. Celui que je lui rendis était bien mince…

Je déglutis, soupira et me lança.

Pendant un instant je me demandais si, une fois mon récit terminé, ils me prendraient au sérieux. Ce qui m'étais arrivé touchait, et de loin au paranormal. C'est donc le regard vrillé sur mes mains qui tremblaient nerveusement que je commençais mon histoire.

- Quand je suis sortie de l'université, un peu plus tard que d'habitude, je devais demander quelques renseignements sur le devoir de biologie que j'ai à rendre à la fin de la semaine…

Les 4 paires d'yeux me dévisagèrent. Je m'empourprai et réprimais un sourire.

- Vous m'avez demandé tous les détails !

Ils me sourient et je poursuivis

- J'ai rejoint ma voiture qui était garé près de la forêt, mais je pouvais quand même voir la porte d'entrée. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir ma portière quand, maladroite comme je suis, j'ai lamentablement fait tomber mes clés.

Je repris difficilement mon souffle, j'arrivais à la partie la plus dure à évoquer. A mesure que j'expliquais ce qui m'était arrivé, les images se bousculèrent dans ma tête, de quoi vous donner un sacré mal de crâne.

- Quand je me suis relevée après les avoir ramassé, un jeune homme était adossé à ma voiture, je me suis tout de suite méfiée, je ne suis pas du genre à sympathiser avec le premier inconnu que je croise, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Je lui ai gentiment demandé ce qu'il me voulait…

Dans ma tête, le dialogue résonné inlassablement.

- Il ne m'a pas répondu, il a juste pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de me regarder droit… droit dans les yeux…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues et je me mis à suffoquer, pour la première fois depuis dix heures, mes pensées se concentrèrent uniquement sur _son _visage. Tout le monde s'agita sauf Edward qui s'était complètement figé. Je les arrêtais en levant une main. Je m »efforçai de continuer.

Difficilement.

- C'est à ce moment la qu'il m'a pris violemment par le poignet, il me faisait mal et j'ai sentis mes os craquer un par un. Il… il m'a dit que je sentais vraiment bon, que ça devrait être interdit d'avoir un parfum aussi alléchant, pensant peut-être que je prendrai ça comme un compliment…

Mes sanglots se transformèrent en ce qui ressemblait à un rire pendant une seconde.

-J'ai commencé à paniquer me débattant de toutes mes forces à son étreinte, je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a laissé partir, il ne cessait jamais de sourire, il estimé sans doute que son jeu serait plus amusant en me traquant, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin à ses fins. J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pus, trébuchant plusieurs fois sans pour autant tomber. Quand j'ai passé les portes de l'université les couloirs étaient vides, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que je bouscule Bella, la suite vous la connaissais…

Je lançai un regard timide et furtif à Bella, qu'elle me rendit aussitôt.

-D'ailleurs, excuses-moi, encore…

- Tu es folle de t'excuser ! Me dit-elle les yeux écarquillés.

Edward se réanima enfin, il m'adressa un petit sourire et un regard plein de compassion. Je lui souris à mon tour. Il demanda au docteur de le suivre dans la cuisine afin de lui parler. Je me demandais ce qu'il allait lui dire, que j'étais totalement folle ? Probablement…

Bella les suivit. Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, le docteur Cullen posa une main sur mon épaule et me regarda avec intensité.

- Merci Anna, ce que vous avez fait est vraiment courageux !

Seule Renesmée était restée dans le salon, elle me contempla de ses magnifiques yeux chocolat.

- Carlisle a raison me dit-elle dans un souffle, tu as été vraiment courageuse.

La façon dont elle prononçait ses paroles ne me faisait en aucun cas penser à une petite fille de huit ans seulement.

Elle effleura ma main tellement vite que je le sentis à peine. Je lui souris.

- Merci Renesmée.

Elle s'installa à côté de moi et se mit à bailler.

Tu ne devrais pas dormir à cette heure-ci ?

- Comment pourrais-je avec tout ce boucan ?

Nous rime doucement. Quelques seconde plus tard Renesmée bailla une seconde fois avant de se coucher sur le flanc et de fermer doucement les paupières. Je me poussai pour lui laisser le maximum de place, je la recouvris d'une couverture que je trouvais sur le fauteuil voisin.

Je me perdis une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées, à cet instant je sus que jamais je ne pourrais oublier _son_ regard, _ses_ yeux d'un rouge à vous glacer le sang.

Je fermais les yeux, la profonde respiration de Renesmée me berçant, et soupirai. Je me dis que je n'avais plus rien à faire ici, je leur avais tout expliqué mais malheureusement ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour moi. Je savais qu'_Il _me traquerait jusqu'à la fin, jusque _ma_ fin.

Le destin peut se montrer stupide parfois…

Je m'approchais de la cuisine afin de les prévenir de mon départ quand j'entendis – délibérément – leur conversation.

- Elle est en danger ! Murmura Edward.

- Dans ce cas nous devons la protéger ! Répliqua le docteur Cullen

- Sans qu'elle nous voit. Conclut Bella.

J'étais complètement perdue.

Il interrompit leur soudainement leur conversation, m'avaient-ils remarqués ?

- Nous savons que tu es là Anna. Soupira Bella.

Je déglutis bruyamment et m'avançai dans la cuisine.

- Je… Euh… Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je m'en allait, je rentre chez moi…

- Je t'y conduir… Commença Edward.

- C'est inutile, le coupais-je, j'apprécie votre aide, vraiment, et je pense vous avoir causé assez d'ennuis comme ça, mais je pense pouvoir m'en sortir toute seule. Je n'accepterais pas que l'un d'entre vous se retrouvés en danger ou pire, blessés, je m'en voudrais horribl…

Ce fut Bella qui me coupa cette fois-ci, elle posa ses mains – froide – sur mes épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles dorées me déstabilisèrent.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter, je te promets que nous ne risquons absolument rien.

Je ne les connaissais pas plus que ça mais je savais qu'ils étaient des gens biens.

Je sentis qu'une nouvelle déferlante de larmes allait me submerger, je les ravalais, en vain…

- Laisse-moi te raccompagner. Insista Edward.

J'hochai vaguement le menton.

Le docteur Cullen s'approcha une nouvelle fois de moi.

- Si vous avez le moindre problème, surtout n'hésitez pas !

- D'accord docteur.

- Appelez-moi Carlisle.

J'hochai une nouvelle fois le menton.

- Merci, pour tout.

Bella et Carlisle m'adressa un sourire encourageant.

Face à ma mère, j'en aurais vraiment besoin !

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, Edward m'emboita le pas. Dans le salon, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil vers le visage innocent et angélique de Renesmée.

Et si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais… ?


	3. Chapitre 2

« Les autres »

Chapitre 2 : Quand on parle du loup !

Le début du trajet fut très silencieux. Je fixai le paysage sans le voir, repensant à ce que Bella m'avait dit quelques minutes avant, « Cesse de t'inquiéter, je te promets que nous ne risquons absolument rien. » Comment pouvait-elle me dire ça alors qu'elle semblait aussi fragile que moi.

Edward me jeta de nombreux coup d'œil, sans doute pour voir si je ne craquais pas.

Une nouvelle fois.

Je me rendis compte qu'il roulait extrêmement vite en voyant à quelle vitesse les arbres défilaient sous mes yeux.

-Euhm… Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Il y a le feu ?

Ma question le fit sourire.

-La vitesse te dérange ?

-Pas vraiment. Avouais-je. Je me demandais seulement pourquoi tu roulais si vite.

-J'aime la vitesse.

Pour le me prouvais – bien que je l'avais déjà remarqué avant – il accéléra encore. J'aurais voulu ouvrir la fenêtre pour sentir le vent faire voler mes cheveux. Je n'eus pas à le demander, il le fit pour moi, comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées. Je lui souris.

Malgré ça, mes pensées vagabondaient toujours. Mon esprit était très loin. Je me demandais comment aller réagir ma mère à mon arriver, allait-elle me crier après, se jeter à mon cou.

Peut-être le deux.

Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais seulement l'une d'entre elles me tracassait vraiment, il fallait que je le lui pose mais j'avais affreusement peur de sa réponse. J'hésitais encore un moment et me lançai.

-Edward ?

Il tourna son regard dans ma direction, j'en conclus que je devais poursuive.

-Je vous ai un peu entendu tout à l'heure, pas volontairement, je ne suis pas comme ça… mais…

Il patienta, jetant des coups d'œil furtif à la route. Je me raclai la gorge.

Inutilement.

-Suis-je vraiment en… danger ?

Ma voix se cassa quand je prononçai ce dernier mot. Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, son regard était une nouvelle fois concentré sur la route, il plissa les yeux.

-Tu veux vraiment la vérité ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Répondis-je sans hésiter.

Mon ton un peu trop sur m'étonna moi-même, en réalité, j'étais terrifiée. Cependant, j'estimais qu'il fallait mieux que je sache tout. Même si, à cet instant, mon cœur battait anormalement vite, et ma respiration devint légèrement haletante.

-Dans ce cas, oui, tu es en danger. Mais comme Bella te la dit, ne t'inquiète pas, nous ferons tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

J'acquiesçai, malgré que ses paroles ne me rassurent en rien.

La voiture s'arrêta devant chez moi, aucune lumières n'était allumé.

Tout semblait… sans vie. J'ouvris la portière et sortie de la voiture.

-Merci. Chuchotais-je.

-Ça me fait plaisir.

-Je veux bien te croire ! Gloussais-je.

Je lui souris, lui aussi.

J'avançai le plus lentement possible vers la porte d'entrée. Quand j'y arrivais enfin, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi.

J'étais définitivement seule.

Je pris la clé de secours qui se trouvait sous le paillasson et entra, prête à subir le courroux de ma mère.

Il faisait noir, je tâtonnai les murs pour trouver l'interrupteur quand je trébuchai sur quelque chose de dur et froid. Je me cognai la tête sur le recoin de la table basse, impossible à confirmer étant donné que je n'y voyais absolument rien.

Mon sentiment d'insécurité grandissait de seconde en seconde.

Je suffoquai, tremblai de tout mon corps. Un liquide chaud coulait le long de mon visage mais je n'y prêtais pas la moindre attention. La panique montée en moi plus vite que jamais.

Quand je réussi enfin à allumer la lumière après m'être relevée et avoir cassé plusieurs objets, une vision d'horreur s'offrit à moi.

Un cri de souffrance, de haine, de tristesse sortie de ma bouche, je ne me contrôlais plus. Mes genoux heurtèrent le sol, suivit de mes mains. Je sentis un objet lisse et plat glisser entre celle-ci.

Quand je pris le bout de papier entre mes mains tremblantes, les mots me firent l'effet d'un poignard qu'on enfonçait au plus profond de mon cœur, de mon âme. Je me sentis partir tout doucement dans l'inconscience. Les vertiges et les nausées recommencèrent de plus belle. Seulement deux mots.

_Je reviendrai._

***

Bizarrement, j'étais encore consciente quand Edward défonça littéralement la porte à coups de pied et se rua sur moi à une vitesse folle.

- Il est la ? Tu l'as vu ?

Je ne répondis pas. Mon esprit était complètement ailleurs et mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher du corps sans vie de ma mère gisant sur le sol.

Elle était morte.

Je l'avais perdue, elle était tout pour moi, tous ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde, par conséquent,

Je n'étais plus rien.

Comme je ne réagissais toujours pas, Edward me pris dans ses bras et m'amena jusque la voiture. Je ne bougeai plus. Il marmonna quelque chose comme « Ca devient plus dangereux et compliqué que je ne le pensais. »

Mon regard était vide, ma blessure se manifesta enfin et me picota férocement, j'y pressai ma paume, le sang n'avait pas cessé de couler.

Mon cœur eut des ratés, s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de se remettre à battre à toute vitesse. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je les laissé aller.

Elle était morte.

Edward démarra la voiture après avoir téléphoné à Carlisle, il avait parlé si vite et si doucement que je n'avais absolument rien saisi de ce qu'il avait dit. Mon cerveau marché au ralenti, et mes larmes ne cesser jamais de couler. Dans ma tête, les images se bousculaient à une vitesse folle.

-Tu n'étais pas partis ? Réussis-je à dire. Ma voix tremblait et je parler si faiblement qu'il n'aurait pas du m'entendre.

-Si, mais je t'ai entendu crier…

A la vitesse où il roulait, il aurait déjà du être à plusieurs kilomètres, et je doutais d'avoir crier aussi fort pour qu'on puisse m'entendre à plus d'un kilomètre. Mais ça m'étais égal finalement, il était venu me chercher, c'était le principal.

Je serrai si fort les poings que j'avais presque oublié le bout de papier que je tenais entre mes mains. Je relus une nouvelle fois les mots qui y était inscrit. Où avais-je la tête ? ils me faisaient tant souffrir et je ne faisais que les relire. Ils étaient à présent au plus profond de mon âme et la détruisaient un peu plus chaque secondes.

-_Il _va revenir. Chuchotais-je.

-Nous ne le laisserons pas t'approcher, il ne t'arrivera rien je te le promets.

- Arrête de répéter ça ! Hurlais-je. _Il_ nous tuera, tous.

Il me dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ex…Excuses moi. Murmurais-je. Les larmes débordèrent une nouvelle fois. A quoi bon lutter, je pouvais compter les jours qui me restaient sur les doigts d'une main.

- Ce n'est rien, je te comprends, à ta place j'aurais réagis exactement pareil.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas à ma place.

-C'est juste que je ne comprends pas ! Continuais-je. Comment pouvez-vous dire ça alors que _sa _force est inestimable, même à plusieurs vous ne réussirez pas à le vaincre.

-Je n'en serai pas aussi sûr, crois-moi.

-Je ne te suis pas.

-Tu comprendras.

Le reste du trajet fut totalement silencieux, seulement troublé par mes sanglots.

Quand je sortis de la voiture, Edward mis sa veste sur mes épaules, je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête et d'un maigre sourire. A cet instant, c'était tout ce que je pouvais donner…

Le docteur Cullen arriva en premier, Bella et Renesmée se tenaient derrière lui. Elles semblaient prudente… Edward les rejoignit sans attendre.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Mais il ne vous arrivera plus rien, ni à vous, ni à votre entourage, c'est promis.

Je grinçai des dents, toujours la même phrase, à mon entourage c'était certain, je n'avais plus personne, mais en ce qui me concernais, je n'en étais pas aussi sûre. Ce dont j'étais sûre cependant, c'est que j'allais devenir folle s'ils continuaient à me répéter ça.

-J'ai bien peur que vous ne devriez rester un peu plus longtemps avec nous ! Je vais soigner votre blessure.

-Jasper est la ? Demanda Edward.

-Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett sont déjà rentrés. Alice et lui ne devrait pas tarder.

Derrière les arbres, le soleil commençait doucement à ce lever, le début d'un autre jour. Peut-être le dernier…

Sur ce, il m'emmena directement dans la cuisine. Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, la pièce était vide, il n'y avait personne d'autres.

Je m'installais sur une chaise pendant que Carlisle sortait un nombre incroyable de produits.

-J'aurai besoin de tout ça ?

-J'ai bien peur que oui ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Vous aurez besoin de quelques points de suture.

Génial, après le plâtre, les points de suture. Cette journée fut définitivement la pire de toute ma vie. Tous ce qui m'était arrivé en 24 heures étaient tous simplement inimaginable.

Je grimaçais et gémis quand il applique de l'alcool sur ma blessure et ce fut pire pour les points de suture, mais j'évitai de le montrer le plus possible. A la fin, il avait tellement mis d'alcool que je ne sentais plus que ça, l'odeur me brulait les narines.

Quand nous retournâmes dans le salon, la pièce était surpeuplée et je me sentis de trop. Je n'avais jamais vu la famille Cullen au complet, mais comme je pus le constater, ils avaient définitivement tout pour eux. Tous avaient le teint blafard, les mêmes yeux dorés et évidement ils étaient tous d'une beauté incroyable.

Une première jeune femme vint vers moi, elle semblait la plus âgées de toutes les autres filles.

-Je suis Esmée.

-Enchantée. Marmonnais-je en lui adressant un petit sourire.

-Edward m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé, je suis vraiment désolé Anna, si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le demander.

J'acquiesçais, toute cette affection me dépassait.

Totalement.

Les paroles ses répétèrent avec tout le monde et tous me montrèrent qu'ils compatissaient de façon différentes. Rosalie avec un petit sourire forcé, Emmett avec une tape dans le dos, Jasper avec un hochement de tête et un sourire. Seulement celle sui s'appelait Alice l'exprima différemment, elle me prit dans ses bras. Bella s'esclaffa et quand je me rapprochais, elle me révéla qu'elle avait agit exactement pareil avec elle.

-Viens. Me dit Bella en me prenant la main, j'ai l'impression que tu as vraiment besoin de dormir.

En effet, j'étais épuisée.

-Je peux dormir sur le canapé, ça ne me gène pas.

-Certainement pas ! M'interrompit Alice.

Et ce fut elle qui m'emmena dans la première chambre, je n'osai pas protester. Elle me laissa quelques secondes pour me chercher des rechanges. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise et me trémoussais nerveusement en contemplant la pièce.

Elle était presque aussi spacieuse que le salon, les murs couleurs crème semblaient immense et la pièce était très ouverte, je pouvais voir la forêt derrière une énorme fenêtre. Le lit était tout aussi grand, il prenait tellement de place qu'on aurait pus se demander s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un lit.

Alice revint avec une petite nuisette rose en soie, je grimaçais.

-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus… couvert ?

Elle soupira et alla me chercher un vrai pyjama, toujours rose et en soie.

-Merci Alice. J'apprécie vraiment ce que vous tous faites pour moi…

Elle me répondit par un large sourire avant de m'enlacer une nouvelle fois.

Elle s'éclipsa et je me couchais enfin. Je ne réussis pas à dormir tout de suite, repensant à tous ce qui c'était passé, dans qu'elle situation je m'étais retrouvée, toute l'affection que cette famille unie me donnais.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance de m'être retrouvée avec eux, car je n'aurais sans doute pas pus imaginé mieux, ils m'aidaient, me réconfortaient et c'était tous ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment.

Pour une fois le marchand de sable ne se fit pas désirer, et l'inconscience me gagna peu à peu jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'endormir totalement.

A ma plus grande surprise, je dormis bien cette nuit la, c'est donc en souriant que j'ouvris les paupières en découvrant que Renesmée se tenait devant moi, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh ! M'écriais-je.

-Je t'ai fais peur ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Non. Dis-je en me frottant les yeux. J'ai juste étais… surprise. Je suis contente de te voir.

Elle sourit encore plus. Je me relevais pour m'asseoir, elle s'assit à mes côtés et me pris la main.

-Je suis désolé pour ta mère…

-Je sais. Soupirais-je. Merci.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue et s'en alla. Quand elle se leva, je découvris que sur le bord du grand lit se trouvait quelques vêtements. Je les pris et partis me préparer dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait dans la chambre même.

Mon reflet dans le miroir ne me surpris pas, j'avais le teint encore plus blanc qu'habituellement, mes yeux bleus étaient soulignés par d'énormes cernes et mes long cheveux châtains étaient en bataille, comme si je m'étais battue toute la nuit. Je ne fus pas non plus surprise par les vêtements qui m'avaient été déposé, sans aucun doute par Alice : un pull col en V en cachemire, un jean délavé et des bottes… à talons aiguille ?! Je soupirai en enfilant le tout. Au final j'étais à peu près présentable.

-Alice a été raisonnable pour une fois ! S'esclaffa Bella quand j'entrai dans le salon.

-Tu trouves ça raisonnable, toi ? Gloussais-je en tournoyant sur moi-même.

-Moi je trouve ça sympa ! Dit une voix que je ne reconnu pas.

Je me retournai pour découvrir que deux autres personnes nous avait rejoint.

-Jake ! S'exclama Renesmée en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Quoi de neuf, Nessie ?

-On a une nouvelle invitée ! Roucoula-t-elle en me pointant du doigt et en me souriant.

Je souris timidement.

A en juger par leurs apparence ils ne faisaient pas partis de la famille Cullen. Contrairement à eux, ils avaient le teint mate et ils étaient immense, portaient très peu de vêtements et tous deux me dévisageaient avec insistance : Le premier avec un large sourire, le second avec un mélange d'étonnement et de frustration.

Je me rapprochais d'eux pour me présenter, j'espérais qu'ils ne me demandent pas ce que je faisais ici.

-Je m'appelle Anna. Dis-je au premier en lui tendant la main. J'essayais d'avoir l'air décontracté et totalement à l'aise, ce qui ne me réussit pas vraiment…

-Moi c'est Jacob ! Il me serra la main toujours en me souriant. Sa main était brûlante et il m'avait serré la main si fort que j'eus besoin de plier et replier mes doigts plusieurs fois.

Quand je m'approchais du deuxième, il me dévisageait toujours, j'essayais de ne pas y prêter attention. Je tendis la main. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de me la serrer. Sa poigne était beaucoup plus tendre.

-Euh… Seth. Balbutia-t-il.

-Enchantée.

Je lui souris, il me rendit un sourire tout aussi éclatant que celui de Jacob.

-Jake ? Il faut que je te parle, c'est assez urgent. Déclara Seth après un long silence.

Ils partirent l'un après l'autre dans la cuisine et je me retournais vers Bella et Edward, hébétée.

-Je fais si peur que ça ?

Il s'esclaffèrent, même si je perçus une pointe de nervosité dans leurs rire.

-Tu es surtout très remarquable avec ton horrible plâtre et ton horrible bandage qui cache ton si joli visage ! S'exclama Alice que je n'avais ni vu, ni entendu entrer.

-Si tu le dis ! Bredouillais-je en rougissant.

-Je pense que je devrais allez voir ce qui ce trame. Murmura Edward.

Et sur ce il rejoignit Seth et Jacob ainsi que Renesmée qui était restée dans ses bras.

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Demandais-je à Bella.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Me rassura-t-elle.

Je m'installai sur le canapé entre Bella et Alice et contempla le paysage à travers les baie-vitrées. Le crépuscule pointait le bout de son nez, le ciel prenait des teintes jaune orangée. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de la beauté du paysage, à vrai dire, je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de le contempler comme à cette instant. En voyant ça, personne ne pourrait croire qu'un criminel rodait aux alentours.

Après plusieurs minutes, Edward revint dans la pièce.

-Anna ?

Je me tournais vers lui, il semblait distant et inquiet.

-Seth voudrait te parler.

Je me levai et m'avançai vers la cuisine, quand j'y entrai, tout le monde me dévisageais, y compris Renesmée, sauf Seth qui ne cessait de me fixer en souriant.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Assieds-toi. Me dit Seth qui était redevenu grave, je m'exécutais. Il se racla la gorge.

Les regards qui étaient vrillés sur moi me rendaient mal à l'aise. Mon regard se perdit quelques secondes avant de fixer une nouvelle fois Seth.

Mauvaise idée !

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux ce qui me rendit encore plus nerveuse. Il y eut un long silence avant que Seth ne commence enfin.

Au début, je n'y compris rien, il me parlait de ses ancêtres et de leurs légendes, je me demandais si c'était simplement pour ça qu'il avait demandé à me parler, j'avais déjà entendu certaines légendes, mais jamais je n'y avais cru. Au fur et à mesure qu'il me racontait son histoire, les autres membres de la famille Cullen se joignirent à nous, la cuisine était surpeuplée et j'étais encore plus gênée de me retrouver au milieu de tout cela.

Puis Seth en vint au fait : Vampires différent, Loups-garous protecteurs et d'autres choses que je ne réussis pas à comprendre. Ma réaction n'avait pas du être celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Je me levai d'un bond, complètement apeurée, je dévisageais leurs magnifiques visages, un à un. Je me dirigeai à toute vitesse vers la sortie, Edward essaya de m'arrêter en s'approchant de moi.

-No… Non ! Balbutiais-je. Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Tous les regards étaient une nouvelle fois fixés sur moi, seul l'un d'entre eux me fit rendre compte de ma réaction, Renesmée me fixait, le regard triste, elle tendait un bras dans ma direction, ses magnifiques yeux bruns me transpercèrent littéralement. Je secouais la tête. Je ne pouvais pas, tous ça était beaucoup trop dur à supporter pour moi, il fallait que je sorte, que je m'éloigne le plus possible.

Ma voiture était garée devant l'entrée mais je préférais courir, il fallait que je me vide l'esprit et ça me semblait la seule solution pour y arriver. Tous cela ne pouvait pas être réel, j'avais accordé ma confiance à des… vampires. Des vampires amis avec des loups-garous.

Ca c'était le comble !

Mon cœur me fit étrangement mal, et j'eus du mal à respirer pendant un instant, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas de courir. Le peu de temps que j'avais passé en leur compagnie m'avait rendue mieux, je me sentais en sécurité avec eux, et le pire, c'est que je commençais à m'attacher.

Idiote.

Je trébuchais plusieurs fois, ma vision était flou à cause des larmes qui noyaient mes yeux, et finis par tomber. Je songeai à rester là, mais la mort étant à mes trousses, je ne pus m'y résoudre. Le soleil se couchait peu à peu pour laisser place à la noirceur de la nuit.

Après plus d'une heure de marche, je me retrouvais devant chez moi. Je fus prise de panique en découvrant que ma porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. Et s'il était entré chez moi afin de voir si je m'y trouvais ?

Je tendis l'oreille à l'affut d'un bruit suspect, n'entendis rien. Mon cœur tambourinait entre mes côtes à une vitesse folle.

J'entrai d'un pas hésitant. La maison était vide, Edward m'avais prévenue qu'il l'avait emmené afin d'effectuer une autopsie, ce qui était inutile puisque nous savions à présent tous de quoi elle était morte.

Je m'allongeais, sanglotante, sur le canapé et y resté, il viendrait bientôt me retrouver, cette nuit peut-être, j'en étais certaine.

Je fermai les yeux, craignant de ne plus jamais pouvoir les rouvrir.


	4. Chapitre 3

« Les autres »

Chapitre 3 : Vampires et plus si affinités

Le réveil fut douloureux, je m'étais endormie dans une position inconfortable. C'est donc toute courbatu que je me levais, mon poignet me faisant plus mal que jamais. Je me frottais les yeux quand je découvris qu'une petite feuille de papier avait été déposée sur la table basse, je l'a pris entre mes mains et mis un temps avant de comprendre ce qui y était inscrit. Une seule chose me frappa vraiment, cette écriture, j'aurai pus la reconnaitre entre mille.

_Merci pour ce cadeau !_

_Il_ était venu ici et ne m'avait même pas tué, alors qu'en dormant j'étais une proie encore plus facile. A coté du mot ce trouvait une paire de ciseau, de quel cadeau s'agissait-il ?

Je montais à l'étage pour prendre une douche et me changer, je restai quelques instants devant le miroir à me dévisager et à inspecter les dégâts que ses deux jours m'avaient causé.

Mes cheveux avaient changé, j'en avais l'impression du moins. J'y passais une main pour découvrir qu'une de mes mèches était beaucoup plus courte que les autres. C'était donc ça le cadeau ? Une mèche de mes cheveux ?

J'avais affaire à un vampire fou, obsessionnel !

Pour une fois, je n'étais pas terrifié, après tout, ça aurait pus être pire ! Je descendis les marches à toute vitesse pour me souvenir que ma voiture était restée là-bas. Je soupirais, et moi qui comptais retourner à l'université.

Quand je sortis de la maison, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer derrière moi, je sursautai en découvrant une voiture qui ne m'était pas familière, un jeune homme y était adossé.

-Seth… Soupirais-je.

- Salut Anna !

Il affichait son eternel grand sourire, à croire que me voir le rendait heureux.

-Je t'accompagne ? Me demanda-t-il avec un peu trop d'entrain.

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

Il s'esclaffa et ouvrit la portière du côté passager pour m'inviter à m'y installer, je ne me fis pas prier.

J'avais longuement réfléchi à la manière dont j'avais réagis hier, ma réaction avait été complètement absurde, s'ils étaient vraiment dangereux, je ne serai plus la depuis un moment ! Et puis, lors de son récit, Seth m'avait dit que les Cullen ne se nourrissaient pas comme _les autres_. Mais un seul sujet me concernait vraiment, à par le fait qu'un vampire me traquait sans relâche, jour et nuit. Je n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, il avait pris soin de m'en parler avant de me révéler qui ils étaient vraiment et je me surpris à vouloir en savoir plus.

-Seth, parle-moi de l'imprégnation…

Il me sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer entant que loup-garou et à vrai dire, je n'en avais pas envie…

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Eh bien, comment est-ce que ça c'est passé pour toi ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, faisant mine de réfléchir, puis il se tourna vers moi et plongea ses prunelles dans les miennes, ce qui me déstabilisa complètement, mes joues se teintèrent d'un rouge flamboyant et je détournai les yeux.

-C'est simple. Commença-t-il. Quand je t'ai aperçu, quelque chose à changé en moi, c'est comme si plus rien autour de moi n'était important à par toi. Bien sûr, mes sentiments envers ma famille et mes amis ne changeront pas, mais tu passeras toujours avant eux, en quelque sorte.

-Alors, c'est… c'est de l'amour ? Balbutiais-je.

-Pas exactement. Soupira-t-il. C'est assez difficile à décrire. En tous cas, il faudra t'attendre à me voir souvent, il est très difficile de s'éloigner de l'être imprégné ; donc quoiqu'il arrive, je serai toujours auprès de toi, peu importe ce que tu en penses !

-Au mon dieu, quel supplice !

Nous rîmes un moment et le silence se fit.

-Je suis désolé pour hier…

-Ce n'est rien. Me rassura-t-il. Et puis il fallait s'y attendre, ça à du être dur pour toi.

-Assez oui… Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

-Les autres ont trouvés ta réaction approprié, ils s'attendaient à ce que tu cours en hurlant et que tu alerte la police ou je ne sais quoi…

-C'est ce qui à failli arriver ! Plaisantais-je.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'université

-Comment as-tu su… ?

-Ton sac. S'esclaffa-t-il.

-Oh… Oui ! Je levai les yeux au ciel et rit encore plus.

-Je passe te chercher après les cours.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Quoi ? Je pensais que c'était une garde alternée !

-Très drôle. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix.

-Ca, j'avais compris ! Gloussais-je.

Je sortis de la voiture et rejoignit les couloirs de l'université. Quand les portes se refermèrent derrière moi, une voix que j'aurais reconnue n'importe où m'interpella.

-Salut Audrey ! Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Tu aurais pus me dire où tu étais passé ses deux derniers jours ! Il y en a qui disent que tu as passé la nuit chez les Cullen, c'était qui le beau garçon qui t'as amené jusqu'ici et il vient d'où se plâtre ? Mon dieu si Josh te voyait comme ça...

Toutes ses questions me donnaient le tournis, je la stoppai en levant une main.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Audrey avait beau être ma meilleure amie, elle me taper sérieusement sur le système quelques fois.

- Tiens en parlant du loup ! Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille en fixant droit devant elle.

- Anna ! Me salua Josh en m'embrassant fougueusement, je le repoussais doucement.

- Joshua ! Répondis-je en guise de salut.

Il y eut un long silence embarrassant que Josh brisa aussi vite qu'il le pu.

- Tu peux me dire qui était se gars qui t'as amené ici.

Je haussai un sourcil, depuis quand se souciait-il de ce que je faisais ? Et depuis quand était-il jaloux ?  
Lui qui courrait après toutes les filles, même en ma présence. D'ailleurs, pourquoi étais-je restée avec lui ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Ripostais-je vivement.

- Je suis ton petit copain, non ? Il me prit par la hanche et m'attira vers lui avec une force inutile.

La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs et je lâchais un soupir discret de soulagement.

- Oui... Euhm, vous m'excusez mais je dois y aller.

Et sur ce, je me rendis à toute vitesse vers mon premier cours.

Audrey réessaya plusieurs fois de me faire avouer ce qui c'était réellement passé mais je ne lui répondis pas, je souris intérieurement, si seulement elle savait ! Toutes les personnes que je croisais sur ma route me dévisagèrent, je dus faire profil bas. Quand l'heure du déjeuner sonna, je fus surprise de voir que Bella et Edward se trouvaient à leurs place habituelle, je me dirigeai à toute vitesse vers en trébuchant plusieurs fois. Des dizaines de visages se tournèrent dans ma direction, Josh claqua des doigts pour que je me retourne vers lui, ce que je ne fis pas.

-Je peux m'assoir avec vous ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

-Evidement ! Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Je m'asseyais et poussa un long soupir, la tête baissé sur mon plateau, n'osant pas rencontrer leurs regard.

-Excusez-moi pour hier soir, mais il faut me comprendre, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on découvre ce que sont vraiment nos amis…

J'avais dis amis par ce que c'était ce qu'ils représentaient pour moi à présent.

-Tu n'as en aucun cas besoin de t'excuser ! Me dit Bella d'un ton rassurant.

Je lui souris, il fallait que je leurs parle de ce que j'avais vu ce matin, mieux, que je leur montre. Je glissai discrètement le bout de papier que j'avais découvert en me réveillant.

Ils ne jetèrent qu'un simple coup d'œil puis Edward me regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

-Il a quand même réussi à entrer ! Chuchota-t-il.

-C'est évident, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ?

-Tous simplement par ce que nous le… traquions… Me dit Bella.

-Oh ! Lâchais-je.

Elle m'adressa un sourire timide.

-Il a fait diversion et c'est sans doute la qu'il a du rentrer chez toi. Je suis désolé Anna, si seulement nous l'avions rattrapés…

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne m'a absolument rien fait, ce qui m'a… étonné d'ailleurs.

- Il aurait pu te tuer ! Dit Bella alarmée contre mon indifférence à ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Je repensais à ma réaction en découvrant qu'il m'avait coupé une mèche de cheveux, son soi disant « cadeau ».

-Il t'a pris une mèche de cheveux ? S'écria Edward tout de même assez doucement pour que personne d'autres à par Bella et moi puisse l'entendre.

-Comment as-tu su qu'il… ?

-Euhm… Edward sait lire dans les pensées. M'interrompit Bella.

Je ne répondis pas, combien de chose irréelle allais-je encore découvrir sur eux ?

-Des tonnes ! Me dit Edward. Plus que tu ne l'imagines.

- Mais Edward n'est pas le seul à avoir un. Continua Bella en ignorant la remarque d'Edward. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, si tu le veux bien sûr, je ne te forcerais pas !

Je restai bouche bée, comment pouvaient-ils être à la fois terrifiant et passionnant ?

Edward s'esclaffa, et je devinais qu'il venait d'entendre ce que j'avais pensé.

Très embarrassant.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu dormes une nouvelle fois chez nous ce soir, et jusqu'à ce que tu sois hors de danger ! Dit Bella avant que nous ne rejoignions notre seul cours en commun.

J'opinai doucement, encore une fois je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, Audrey ne me posa plus de questions et Joshua ne cesser de m'adresser des regards de reproche.

Comme prévu, Seth m'attendait à la fin de la journée et se fut avec un large sourire que je le rejoignit, en passant devant mes amis, je les entendis chuchoter tous et n'importe quoi, je n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Je sursautai quand Josh m'arrêta en posant une main sur ma poitrine pour me faire face. Je fis du coin de l'œil que Seth le fixait d'un air mauvais. Il serait prêt à intervenir si ça tournait mal, c'était certain.

-Ecoute-moi Anna, si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ce passe, ça ira mal.

-Ce sont des menaces ? Demandais-je avec un petit sourire. Encore une fois, ça ne te regarde pas !

-Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi !

-Non mais je rêve ? Depuis quand les Cullen sont nos ennemi ?

-Depuis qu'ils t'ont arraché à moi.

Sur le coup de la colère je me mis à rire bêtement.

-Arrête ton char Josh, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, tu sors avec moi simplement pour ta fichue popularité. J'ai changé, et il faudra t'y faire. Tout ça ce n'est plus pour moi !

Il me jeta un regard noir que je lui rendis aussi tôt.

-Finalement, tous ce qui t'arrives, tu le mérites :

La colère monta en moi, prise au dépourvu, je le giflais de toutes mes forces, s'en était trop.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, bon sang ?

-Ma mère est morte ! Hurlais-je. Voila ce qui ne va pas.

Les seules personnes présentent sur le parking se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passé. Le regard de Josh changea complètement, il me regardait à présent d'un air désolé et perdu à la fois.

-C'est fini, Josh, fini !

Je couru vers Seth et me jeta dans ses bras en larmes, je ne le connaissais en rien, mais j'avais sa promesse, il serait toujours la pour moi.

Pour oublier mon chagrin, je questionné Seth tout le long du trajet.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-Entant que Loups, nous ne grandissons plus, la première fois que je me suis transformé, j'avais 15 ans.

-Aussi jeune ? M'écriais-je.

Il opina et poursuivit.

-Après la bataille avec les Volturis…

-Les quoi ?

-Carlisle t'expliquera. Sourit-il aucunement agacé que je l'interrompe sans cesse. Je ne me suis plus transformé pendant trois ans par ce que Jacob me l'avait ordonné. Il ne voulait pas que je rate mes études et toutes ses choses si peu importantes.

-Tu as dix-huit ans si j'ai bien compris. Conclus-je.

-Exactement. Seul Jacob refuse de grandir, pour Renesmée.

-Pourqu… ? Je m'interrompis soudainement, je venais de comprendre. Jacob s'est imprégné de Renesmée ?! M'écriais-je. Mais elle n'a que huit ans !

-Ne le juge pas trop, comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est de l'amour que si l'être dont on s'est imprégné le veut. Et puis techniquement, Renesmée n'a pas huit, mais trois ans.

-C'est totalement impossible !

-Elle grandit vite, Nessie est mi-humaine mi-vampire. Bella est sa mère biologique, elle l'a eut quand elle était encore humaine, et elle a failli en mourir.

Encore une fois, je fus prise au dépourvu. Bella avait été vraiment courageuse, elle c'était battue pour Renesmée, et en la voyant, on comprenait pourquoi ! Je décidais de changer de sujet, si je voulais en savoir plus, je n'aurais qu'à lui demander après tout !

- Tu as de la famille par ici ?

- Non ma sœur et ma mère se trouvent à Lapush, une réserve indienne qui se trouve dans l'Etat de Washington. Je pourrai t'y emmené un jour si tu veux.

-Avec plaisir, je n'ai jamais quitté l'Alaska. Soupirais-je.

- Dans ce cas c'est une bonne occasion ! Et puis ma mère à hâte de voir l'heureuse Elue !

- Quoi ? M'exclamais-je.

Il éclata de rire.

-Je plaisante !

J'avais des centaines de questions à lui poser mais je me réservé pour plus. Bizarrement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder, et je remarquais qu'il était épuisé. Ses yeux semblaient se fermer un peu plus chaque secondes et je voyais qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir.

-Tu n'as pas dormi depuis quand ?

Il sourit.

-Je ne m'en rappelle plus ! Je suis resté devant chez toi presque toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que Jacob me demande d'aller vérifier les alentours.

-Il est rentré chez moi. Chuchotais-je.

-J'étais fou quand je l'ai su…

-Il m'a pris une mèche de cheveux et m'a laissé ça. Dis-je en lui donnant le bout de papier.

-Quoi ?! S'écria-t-il.

Il gara la voiture sur le bas côté, et je compris que c'était parce qu'il tremblait de tout son corps.

-Oh, Seth, non ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'a absolument rien fait !

-Il aurait pu te tuer ! Dit-il la mâchoire serrée.

-Je sais, tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du te le dire, si j'avais su que tu aurais réagis comme ça…

-Si, justement, tu as bien fait. Je te promets que je ne le laisserai plus jamais t'approcher.

Ca aussi ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me le disait…

A cet instant, je sus que je comptais beaucoup plus pour lui que je ne l'imaginais, il sera toujours la pour moi et me protégerai quoiqu'il arrive, j'allais donc faire en sorte que sa tâche ne soit difficile en rien, Seth deviendrait mon ami, comme les Cullen, peut-être plus même, mais ça, seul l'avenir nous le dira… Tout en le regardant, je ne cessais de sourire. Il me sortit de ma rêverie en se raclant la gorge, je sursautai légèrement.

-Alors… Commença-t-il gêné. Ce garçon, c'était ton petit copain ?

Alors ça, je ne m'y étais pas attendue. Sur le coup de la surprise, j'éclatai de rire.

-Je ne le crois pas !

-Quoi ?

-Tu es jaloux !

-Non !

Je ris encore plus

-Bon d'accord, un peu.

Sous son rire inhabituellement timide, je le vis rougir. Après quelques minutes à rire, je répondis enfin à sa question, le ton un peu plus triste que je ne l'aurai voulu.

-Oui, « c'était »… Soupirais-je.

-Il t'a fait du mal, hein ?!

Je fronçai les sourcils, ça se voyait tant que ça ?

-J'étais naïve. Me justifiais-je. Il était beau et populaire, et j'en suis malheureusement tombé amoureuse… D'ailleurs dis comme ça, on se croirait dans les « Feux de l'amour ».

Il gloussa et je lui souris, Il m'était tellement facile d'être heureuse avec lui. Bien que heureuse ne fut pas vraiment le bon mot en cette période noire de ma vie.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa un peu plus vite que prévu. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils roulent tous si vite ? A peine avais-je posé un pied dans la pièce que Renesmée se jeta dans mes bras, en me serrant si fort que je cru étouffer.

-Tu es venue ! S'exclama-t-elle en essuyant une larme que venait de m'échapper.

-Bien sur !

Et sans que je m'y attende, elle posa une main sur ma joue. Je sursautai en émettant un hoquet de surprise en voyant toutes ses images défiler devant mes yeux. Elle me remontra la scène de mon départ précipité, se concentrant uniquement sur les visages de sa famille, malgré ce qu'ils m'avaient dit, ils avaient tous la même expression : de la tristesse. Et je ne m'étais pas attendue à se que ses images me remplissent d'une peine inexplicable. Le dernier visage qu'elle me montra été le mien, tout aussi crispé par la tristesse.

-Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait de la peine, Nessie.

Elle déposa un doux baisé sur ma joue et se précipita à toute vitesse près de sa mère. Je voulu la suivre mais Seth me pris par le bras et m'emmena dehors.

-Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

-Euh… d'accord.

-Jake, tu peux venir s'il te plait.

Celui-ci arriva de suite avec Renesmée dans les bras.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais la laisser, rien qu'une seconde ?

Il poussa un long soupire et s'exécuta. Seth me pris directement par la main cette fois-ci et ils m'emmenèrent dans la forêt.

-Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de m'amener jusqu'ici vu ce qui ce passe ?

-Si tu es avec nous, tu ne risques absolument rien. Me rassura Jacob.

J'opinai, guère convaincu par ce qu'il venait de me dire, tout au fond de moi, je sentais que quelque chose allait tourner mal.

-Je reviens. Dit Seth avant de s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le voir.

-Où va-t-il ? Demandais-je à Jacob, légèrement paniquée.

En guise de réponse, il haussa les épaules et m'adressa un petit sourire. Je plissai les yeux pour mieux voir, une grosse tache couleur sable s'approchait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que je distingue de quoi il s'agissait vraiment. Un cri de terreur involontaire sortit de ma bouche quand je vis l'énorme loup s'approcher de nous, je m'agrippais vivement au bras de Jake. Le loup émis une sorte de petit jappement et baissa la tête.

-Oh mon dieu, Seth ?!

Il hocha la tête. Je m'approchais alors de lui, les mains tremblantes tendues devant moi avant de me retourner un instant. Jacob m'adressa un signe de tête encourageant. Je m'approchais encore un peu jusqu'à me retrouver face à face avec lui, il s'asseya pour se retrouver à ma hauteur, j'approchais encore mon visage, je le touchais presque…

-Ne t'approche pas trop, Anna, il pourrait…

Mais le loup l'interrompit par un grognement mécontent, apparemment, il n'était pas d'accord. Je passai une main – toujours aussi tremblante - dans sa fourrure, il émit un petit ronronnement. Je ris. Ce petit jeu dura une dizaine de minutes avant que Jake se racla la gorge pour cacher son rire. Je retournai près de lui afin que Seth puisse se retransformer. Je fixai les alentours sans vraiment le voir, quand deux points rouge attirèrent mon attention, les deux points s'assombrirent et je compris enfin de quoi il s'agissait, je savais bien que ça tournerait au désastre. Je n'eus même pas le temps de crier que Jacob lâcha un horrible grognement, ordonnant à Seth de me ramener à la villa, en une seconde, il se transforma, faisant voler en petits morceaux ses vêtements. Je me mis à courir en manquant de tomber. Seth me rattrapa aussi vite et je m'agrippai à lui, enfouissant ma tête dans son torse et en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Je ne rendis compte que nous étions arrivés seulement quand Seth me posa à toute vitesse sur le canapé avant de repartir vers la forêt avec les autres à la même vitesse surhumaine. Je les regardais partir, impuissante, alors je me mis à sangloter comme une idiote.

-Et si… si il leur arrivait malheur ? Balbutiais-je.

Bella se retrouva aussi tôt près de moi, posant une main sur mon épaule.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Anna, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux, donc beaucoup plus forts, je suis certaine qu'ils l'auront sans difficultés.

Tout comme moi, elle fixait la forêt dans l'attente –interminable- de les revoir, sain et sauf.

Après une dizaine de minutes qui me parurent une éternité, tous rentrèrent un à un en me lançant un regard d'excuse. Je fus prise de panique

-Quoi, quelqu'un est blessé ? Dis-je en me levant d'un bond.

Edward fut à mes côtés en une seconde et posa une main sur mon épaule pour m'inciter à me rassoir. Ses yeux exprimaient du dégout, et il baissa la tête comme si il était… honteux. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, et ça ne me disait rien qu'y vaille. Seth, quand à lui, c'était aussi assis à côté de moi.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus et leur silence allait me rendre folle. Edward pris enfin la parole, mais sa voix me confirma que quelque chose avait bien eut lieu.

- Rien de grave, rassures-toi. Nous n'avons tous simplement pas réussi à le rattraper.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

-Cependant, reprit-il, j'ai quelques informations sur lui, tu veux les entendre ?

-Oui répondis-je aussitôt, même si je n'étais pas certaine de le vouloir.

-Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais.

-Si, c'est bon, je t'écoute.

Il soupira un long moment pendant que Seth me prenait la main, comme pour me préparer à encaisser ce qu'Edward allait me révéler.

-Pendant mes jeunes années entant que vampire, j'avais décidé de ne pas suivre Carlisle, je me nourrissais donc de sang humain.

Je tressailli sans le vouloir.

-Mais je prenais soin de ne choisir que les criminels comme « proie », j'estimais qu'ils n'avaient pas à vivre après ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à leurs victimes. L'un d'eux s'appelait Gabriel.

Tout le monde savait exactement de qui il voulait parler.

-C'était un criminel ?! Chuchotais-je.

-Il harcelait ses victimes avant de les violer et de les tuer.

Nouveau tressaillement, mais celui la n'était pas involontaire. Je ne réagissais plus, j'étais à peu près dans le même état que le soir ou j'avais retrouvé ma mère, morte… Me réservait-il la même chose qu'a toutes ses victimes ? Edward continua mais je ne l'écoutais presque plus.

-Je l'avais presque rattrapé, mais il m'a reconnu et m'a pris par surprise en me remontrant les images de cette nuit-la, je me suis arrêté contre mon gré. Je suis désolé Anna…

-Ne t'en fais pas Edward. Répondis-je la voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il voulut répliquer mais je lui intimai le silence. Je me leva et les regardait tous un par un, ils avaient l'air tous aussi choqué que moi.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

Seth se leva à son tour, près à me suivre.

-Seth, s'il te plait.

Il fit la moue et alla se rassoir près des autres. Quand je rentrai enfin dans ma chambre, je me mis à sangloter plus que jamais. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que j'attire les ennuis ?

Je glissai doucement contre la porte et replia mes genoux contre ma poitrine, enfouissant ma tête dans mes bras. J'eus envie de hurler mais je ne voulais pas les inquiéter plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. A force de ne plus bouger, pleurant sur mon sort, je finis par m'endormir sur le sol avec la même peur, celle qui revenait me hanter chaque soir. _Il_ viendrait me chercher, j'en étais certaine, _il_ m'en avait fait la promesse et _il_ ne semblait pas du genre à les trahir, quel qu'elles soient…

La mort est peut-être la meilleure solution, finalement…


	5. Chapitre 4

« Les autres »

Chapitre 4 : Le pire arrive toujours la ou l'on ne s'y attend jamais !

Je ne vis pas passer les trois mois qui suivirent. L'été avait pointé le bout de son nez et nous avions eu le droit à quelques jours de soleil, sans pour autant oublié que nous nous trouvions tout de même dans l'État le plus froid des États-Unis.

Je m'entendais à merveille avec tout le monde, même avec Rosalie. Elle s'était montrée étrangement contente que je ne veuille pas devenir l'une des leurs, et je n'avais pas vraiment de raisons de le vouloir.

- Oh, non, sans façon. Lui avais-je répondu quand elle m'avait posé la question sans indiscrétion. Sans vouloir te vexer, bien sûr...

- Je ne le suis pas le moins du monde ! M'avait-elle rassuré. D'ailleurs ça me soulage que tu ne le veuille pas.

- C'est juste que rester figée dans mes 19 ans pour l'éternité...

- Oui, ça a ses inconvénients. Avait-elle marmonné, pensive.

- Et puis à choisir, je préférerais devenir un loup-garou !

Jacob et Seth qui étaient présent, éclatèrent de rire, Rosalie quand à elle, me jeta un regard horrifié avant d'esquisser un rire aussi.

- J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Comme ils ne cessaient de rire, j'en conclus que oui...

Ma relation avec Seth avait elle aussi évolué, il était devenu mon meilleur ami, mon confident, et je pouvais à présent dire que je tenais autant à lui que lui à moi, enfin à quelques exceptions près... Je connaissais absolument tout sur les Loups-garous grâce à lui, et j'en avais appris autant grâce à Carlisle, j'adorais passer du temps avec lui, il m'expliquait les multiples péripéties de sa vie, il était absolument passionnant. Et Bella m'avait enfin expliqué qui était ces fameux Volturis.

- Si un jour ils étaient amenés à savoir que tu sais ce que nous sommes vraiment, ils te tueraient ou nous demanderez de te transformer, comme ils l'ont fait pour moi. Mais comme tu le sais, ça n'a pas été un compromis, j'avais déjà pris ma décision depuis un moment. Tu devras donc t'éloigner de nous, pour ta propre sécurité...

- Dans ce cas, je m'éloignerais après que tout ça sera terminé s'il le faut. Et crois-moi, cette pensée ne me réjouis en rien, vous êtes mes amis, ma famille, et j'ai besoin de vous. Je croyais ne jamais pouvoir me relever après la mort de ma mère, mais grâce à vous, j'ai réussi, et je vous en serez toujours reconnaissante.

Elle me pris dans ses bras et je fondis en larmes comme une idiote.

Malgré tout ça, je ne me sentais pas dans mon élément ici, à force de rester enfermé, le besoin de rentrez chez moi devenait oppressant et j'eus du mal à ne pas y penser en présence d'Edward. Cela faisait un bon moment que j'y avais songé, mais je n'osais pas leur en parler, surtout que je connaissais déjà la réponse, c'était perdu d'avance. Je profitais des rares jours de soleil dans l'immense jardin de la villa. J'aimais sentir le vent caresser mon visage et faire voler mes cheveux. Je me sentais en sécurité rien qu'en étant allongée dans l'herbe parce qu'il me suffisais de fermer les yeux pour oublier les évènements passés. Je souriais dans le vide.

- Tu dors ?

Mon sourire s'élargit. J'ouvris doucement les paupières pour les refermer aussitôt, une lumière aveuglante m'y obligea. Quand je réussis tant bien que mal à les ouvrir, je fus stupéfaite de découvrir que ce n'était pas une lumière, mais Bella qui brillait comme ça.

- Bella ! M'écriais-je. Tu... tu brilles !

- Je sais, c'est le soleil, impressionnant, non ? Répondit-elle en levant une main pour l'observer.

Je ne cessais de la contempler, un soupir d'émerveillement s'échappa de ma bouche, elle rit.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je vais finir par rougir !

- Très drôle ! Maintenant je comprend pourquoi vous ne venez jamais en cours lors des rares journées ensoleillées.

Elle me sourit et me regarda droit dans les yeux, puis sans m'y attendre, son visage changea complètement d'expression, elle fronçai les sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Anna ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse.

Je soupirais, c'était donc ça ! Edward avait-il finalement découvert ce à quoi je pensais depuis un long moment déjà ? Fallait-il que j'en parle ?

Oui, il le fallait.

- C'est juste que...

Elle resta immobile, attendant sagement ma réponse, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

- J'aimerai rentrer chez moi.

Elle était toujours immobile, réfléchissant malgré tout, je pouvais m'être trompé, ils me laisseraient peut-être rentrer chez moi tout compte fait !

- Je ne sais pas. Finit-elle par chuchoter. Tu sais très bien que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

Non, je ne m'étais pas trompé, mais je m'étais attendue à cette réponse, et la mienne fusa instantanément.

- Mais quelqu'un pourrait m'accompagner, Seth par exemple !

Évidement, c'était à lui que j'avais pensé en premier !

- Tu avais déjà tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Oui. Soupirais-je.

Je baissai la tête et Bella s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois, au bout d'un certain temps, je la vis sourire.

- Seth, hein !

Je relevai doucement la tête et nous nous sourîmes.

- Alors c'est d'accord ?

Elle fit durer l'attente, toujours en souriant. Je ne tenais plus en place, me trémoussant nerveusement, elle sourit encore plus.

- Bella !

- Ça va, ça va ! Si Seth t'accompagne...

Je ne la laissais même pas finir. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant qui demande la permission à ses parents, mais ça m'était égal, j'avais eu ce que je voulais !

- Merci !

Je l'embrassait vivement sur la joue et me précipita vers « ma » chambre, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité d'Emmett.

- Y'a le feu au lac ? L'entendis-je crier quand je refermais la porte. Je me mis à rire, certaine qu'il l'entendrait.

Je fourrai tous ce qui me tombait sous la main dans mon sac, j'étais tellement pressée et excitée de rentrer chez moi que j'en avais oublié l'essentiel :

Seth était retourné à Lapush le temps de quelques jours. Je devrais patienter encore un peu... Je me jetai sur le lit, faisant tomber mon sac par la même occasion et poussa un long soupir.

Mon portable se mit à sonner, et je me demandais qui pouvait bien m'appeler. Je fus vraiment surprise en découvrant le prénom qui y était affiché.

- Salut Audrey, quoi de neuf ?

Je n'avais plus parlé à Audrey depuis ma rupture avec Josh, et cela remonté à bien longtemps, mais elle resté ma meilleure amie, j'avais passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie avec elle, toute mon enfance pour être précise.

J'eus le droit à un rire grave en guise de réponse, en aucun cas celui auquel je m'étais attendue.

- Bonjour, Anna !

Je ne bougeai plus, ne respirais plus, il ne fallait en aucun cas que les autres sachent que j'étais en train de lui parler, je déglutis bruyamment. Mon cœur s'affola et j'eus de plus en plus de mal à respirer. J'avais peur, non pas de lui où de sa voix. Il y avait pire, bien pire.

Audrey était en danger.

- Ils nous entendent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas... Réussis-je à murmurer

Il y eut un long silence seulement troublé par ma respiration irrégulière quand un cri horrible retentit derrière son insupportable rire. Il lui faisait du mal. Je me mis à pleurer plus que jamais et tout le monde entra en même temps. Bella s'était assise à côté de moi, le regard alarmée et avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules, je me rendis compte qu'elle me soutenait car j'étais sur le point de tomber à terre.

- Non je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal, pas Audrey, c'est moi que vous voulez, pas elle. Je vous en supplie.

Il rit encore plus et Bella lâcha un horrible grognement qui fit presque trembler les murs.

- Malheureusement, c'est trop tard ! Dans quelques heures elle sera comme tes petits amis, mais avant, je pense que je vais m'amuser un peu avec elle !

Au fur et à mesure que les cris se faisaient de plus en plus fort, je pleurais encore plus moi aussi.

- Pauvre petite humaine ! Après sa mère, c'est sa meilleure amie qui subit ce qui devrait lui être destiné. Tu fais du mal à ceux que tu aimes, Anna, et c'est entièrement de ta faute.

Je demeurai immobile à présent. Il avait raison, j'aurai du le laisser me tuer quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

Ce fut Edward qui grogna cette fois-ci, il m'avait entendu. Le téléphone s'échappa de mes mains, Carlisle le rattrapa juste à temps. J'entendis les dernier mots que Gabriel prononça. « Je l'aurai, elle m'appartiens désormais ! ».

Je me mis à hurler de toute mes forces et m'écoula par terre en sombrant dans l'inconscience totale.

***

Je repris peu à peu conscience, mais je ne voulais pas me reveiller, enfaite, ce que je voulais par dessus tout, c'était mourir. Une énième larme roula le long de mon visage. Je sentis une main chaude et rassurante caresser mes cheveux et ma joue.

- Anna ?

J'étais un être horrible, je me dégoutais littéralement. J'étais sagement protégée par un loup-garou pendant que les membres de ma famille et de mes amis se faisait tuer un par un. Il fallait que ça se termine, qu'il me tue une bonne fois pour toute. Je me relevai d'un bond, grognant de toutes mes forces et me jeta dans les bras de Seth, enfouissant ma tête dans son torse pour m'éviter de pleurer et en mordant mon poing pour m'empêcher de hurler.

Il ne dit rien et me posa sur le lit, me serrant dans ses bras si fort, comme si il avait peur que je puisse m'enfuir. Je tremblai et gémis quelques fois, mon cœur me faisait mal, mais je ne pleurais plus. Mes cheveux châtains étaient trempés par mes larmes, et mes yeux devaient sans doute être plus rouge que bleus, mes lèvres tremblaient légèrement et des paroles incompréhensible sortirent de ma bouche, j'étais en pleine folie. Au bout d'un heure, je m'étais enfin calmée. Je remarquai enfin que je ne me trouvais plus chez les Cullen, mais dans ma chambre, la vraie. Je me relevai doucement pour affronter son regard.

Mon désespoir lui faisait autant de mal qu'a moi. S'en étais trop, en plus d'être horrible, j'avais été égoïste, je n'avais pensé qu'a moi.

- Il le faut ! Murmurais-je.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il tout aussi bas.

- Il le faut ! Répétais-je plus fort.

- Il faut quoi ?

- Il faut que je le vois, pour qu'il puisse me tuer, il le faut par ce que je veux que tout ça se termine enfin !

Il se mit à trembler de tout son corps et je pris peur. Je pris son visage entre mes mains pour qu'il me regarde mais il me repoussa et se leva d'un bond, toujours aussi tremblant, pour me faire face. Je fus douchée par ce rejet.

- Mais à quoi penses-tu, bon sang ? Dit-il hors de lui. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ? Nous le tuerons avant qu'il ose toucher à un seul de tes cheveux.

- Par ce que tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Ma mère et Audrey sont mortes par ma faute ! Je ne pourrai jamais vivre avec ça, jamais, c'est beaucoup trop dur, je ne pourrais pas, non, je ne pourrais pas...

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotis, Seth quand à lui, semblait s'être calmé. Il voulu me prendre dans ses bras mais je lui tournais le dos, assise en tailleur sur le lit. J'agissais peut-être comme une enfant gâté, mais ça m'étais égal.

Il s'asseya près de moi, me ne me toucha plus, et j'évitai son regard le plus possible.

- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté...

- Épargne-moi tes excuses, Seth, tu n'y es pour rien. Tout est de ma faute, et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai !

Il ne broncha pas, il y eut un long silence avant que Seth ne caresse mes cheveux et les dégagea sur le côté pour pouvoir apercevoir mon visage. Je tournai alors ma tête dans sa direction. Il souriait.

- Tu sais que tu peux parfois te montrer insupportable !

Je souris à mon tour. Seth arrivait toujours à détendre l'atmosphère, même dans les pires cas comme celui-ci.

- Je sais, mais ça fait parti de mon charme !

Il rit discretement.

- Sans aucun doute.

Je me laissai aller dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort que je le pus.

- Excuses-moi. Chuchotais-je.

- Pas d'excuses, tu l'as dit toi même !

Je souris et me rallongea et il fit de même. Nous étions face à face à présent et il semblait mort de fatigue, pour ne pas changer. Il soupira un instant et continua d'un air grave.

- Il n'ont pas réussi à sauver ton amie. Quand il sont arrivés, sa transformation avait déjà commencé. Carlisle reste avec elle, il veut être la quand elle se réveillera entant que vampire.

Un large sourire se fendit sur mon visage, Audrey allait survivre !

- Elle est vivante ? Demandais-je dans un souffle.

- En quelque sorte, oui.

Sur le coup de l'émotion, je me mis à rire bêtement, il me regarda avec des yeux rond, comme si j'étais folle, et à cet instant, c'était le cas...

- Si tu savais comme je suis soulagée. Finis-je par avouer.

- Elle va devenir un vampire !

- Certes, mais elle est vivante.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Tu sais que mon rôle est avant tout de protéger les humains des vampires dans son genre ? Je dois empêcher qu'ils les tuent ou les transforment.

Mon rire s'arrêta à l'instant ou il prononça ses paroles.

- Oh ! Lâchais-je. Je ne savais pas, désolé.

- Ce n'est rien...

Ses paupières se fermèrent peu à peu, mais il luttait. Je lui pris la main et lui souris.

- Dors, tu en a vraiment besoin.

- Et toi ? Me demanda-t-il en baillant bruyamment.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, je crois que j'ai bien assez dormi comme ça.

Il ne me répondit pas, il dormait déjà. Je souris en regardant son visage d'ange, totalement innocent. J'avais beau le nier, je savais que quelque chose avait changé entre lui et moi, dans notre relation.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit, et il y avait une explication à ça. J'avais longuement réfléchi au plan qui mettrait fin à tous ça. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule fin possible,

La sienne.


	6. Chapitre 5

« Les autres »

Chapitre 5 : Plan mortel

- J'ai un plan !

Le soleil c'était levé et Seth venait de se réveiller, j'avais attendu qu'il se prépare et descende dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner pour lui en parler. Il posa son bol et me lança un regard exaspéré.

- Si ton plan finit par : « Il me tue, vous le tuez et tous le monde et heureux et en sécurité ! ». Alors non.

- Tu m'imites très mal ! Plaisantais-je.

- Je ne plaisante pas, tu n'imagine pas à quel point ça m'anéantirai si tu disparaissais !

Détrompes-toi, je peux très bien l'imaginer !

- Ah oui, et comment ?

- En te mettant à ma place !

- Ça ne compte pas, je ne serai jamais à ta place. N'oublie pas que je suis un loup-garou !

- Certes. Rétorquais-je. Mais tu n'es pas immortel !

Il ne répondit pas, conscient que j'avais raison.

- Alors, tu veux bien m'écouter ?

Il ne répondit pas non plus, soudain très préoccupé par ses céréales

- S'il te plait.

Je m'approchais de lui et lui fit la moue la plus craquante que j'avais en réserve. Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Ça semblait marcher...

- Très bien ! Soupira-t-il. C'est quoi ton plan ?

Oui !

- Merci.

Je déposa un baiser sur sa joue et rejoignis ma place.

Tout ce passerait dans la forêt, il y aurait un appas et...

Il me stoppa en levant une main.

- Je peux savoir qui servira « d'appas » ?

Zut, ça avait bien commencé.

- Euh... moi !? Dis-je d'une petite voix innocente.

Il soupira en secouant la tête.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'écouter !

- Laisse-moi finir ! Râlais-je.

- Je ne suis pas dupe et si je t'écoutes, cette histoire ce finira par un meurtre.

- La fin n'est pas aussi tragique. Rétorquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Et le seul mort qu'il pourrait y avoir, ce serai lui, et uniquement lui !

Il me regarda dans les yeux, guère convaincu par mes paroles

- Tu me laisse finir ?

Il hocha doucement la tête.

- Je vais te faire un plan pour que tu comprenne mieux. Tu verras, ce sera du gâteau !

- Oui, oui, si tu le dis !

Je lui poussai la langue comme une enfant et parti chercher mon carnet de note coincé entre d'autres livre et albums photos que je n'avais jamais ouvert de ma vie. Quand je réussis enfin à le tirer de la, un des album tomba à mes pieds. Je m'abaissai pour le ramasser quand une vieille photo s'y échappa et resta étendu sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Je la pris entre mes mains et lu l'inscription qui se trouvait au dos de la photo.

Été 1911. Edward, Élisabeth et Edward Jr, Richard, Théresa et Masen.

Quand je la retournai, je failli tomber par terre en reconnaissant la personne présente sur la photo. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer une exclamation.

- Oh mon dieu, Seth viens voir !

Seth me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, je lui adressai un enorme sourire. Il se précipita alors vers moi et se mit à rire bêtement.

Mes yeux n'arrivaient plus à se détacher de la photographie. Le père d'Edward posait une main sur l'épaule de son fils, et avait passé son autre bras autour du cou de celui qui semblait être son frère. Sa mère, elle, le regardait tendrement. La photo était très vieille et en mauvaise état, mais on pouvait très bien reconnaître Edward.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'il ai vraiment changé. Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait parti de ta famille.

- Pas directement, mais moi non plus ! Avouais-je.

- C'est fou comme la jeune femme à droite te ressemble. On pourrait même croire que c'est toi !

Effectivement, elle me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, elle semblait avoir mon âge et se trouvait tout à droite, à côté de l'oncle d'Edward.

- Ce doit être sa tante, donc mon arrière, arrière, arrière grand-mère, et encore ! Riais-je. Je vois maintenant d'où vient mon second prénom. Je n'en reviens pas, il faut absolument qu'il voit ça !

Je me dirigeai à toute vitesse vers la porte, la photo soigneusement rangée dans la poche arrière de mon jean

- Et ton plan, alors ?

- Il peut attendre. Tu viens ?

Il m'adressa un petit sourire et me rejoignis. Nous nous rendîmes chez les Cullen à toute vitesse. Mon cœur se serra quand je réalisait enfin qu'Edward faisait partie de mon passé, je faisais parti de sa famille !

Je me concentrai totalement sur autre chose en arrivant à la villa pour tromper Edward. A peine avais-je fais un pas dans le hall que je l'interpella un peu trop fort d'ailleurs, je sursautai en découvrant qu'il se tenait devant moi la seconde d'après. Je lui adressa un énorme sourire.

- Devine quoi ?

- Comment pourrais-je deviner quoique ce soit, alors que tu chante l'alphabet sans cesse dans ta tête

Je ris et sortie la photo sans pour autant lui montrer.

- Je fais officiellement partie de ta famille ! M'exclamais-je avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

- Je ne te suis pas...

Ce serait bien la première fois ! J'eus le droit à un sourire comme réponse.

- Savais-tu que mon vrai nom est en réalité : Anna Théresa Masen Davis.

Il écarquilla les yeux et j'en profitais pour lui montrer la photo. Il l'a prit délicatement entre ses mains et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, il ne dit plus un mot, sans doute à cause du choc, une larme m'échappa et glissa sur ma joue, mais ce n'étais pas de la tristesse, j'étais juste heureuse.

- Impossible ! Chuchota-t-il en ne détachant pas ses yeux de la photo et je pus entendre que la nostalgie avait envahi sa voix, il était ému.

- Je sais, c'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé en la voyant. Répondis-je tous aussi émue.

Je souriais toujours, contemplant la photo avec lui, il finit par relever la tête, et me regarda droit dans les yeux, même si je savais qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas pleurer, ses yeux dorés brillaient.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Anna. Me dit-il la voix tremblante. Bella le rejoignit et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Tous le monde semblaient dans le même état que lui.

- Merci, je crois que ça suffirait !

Il m'adressa un sourire éclatant et me pris dans ses bras, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et fondit en larmes.

- Merci. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant d'essuyer une de mes larmes.

- Ça me fais plaisir ! Lui répondis-je tout aussi bas entre deux sanglots joyeux.

Tous le monde s'intéressa à la photo, elle passa de main en main, et tout le monde me fit remarquer la ressemblance avec la jeune femme présente sur la photo. Esmé pleura elle aussi de joie, même si aucune larmes ne coulaient sur ses magnifiques joues...

- C'est la première fois que je vois des vampires s'intéresser autant à quelque chose !

- C'est même bizarre ! Renchérit Seth à mon oreille.

Nous rimes et je l'amené a par pour enfin lui révéler en quoi consistait mon plan, c'était d'ailleurs le bon moment : les autres étaient tellement préoccupé par la photo qu'ils ne s'intéressèrent même pas à notre conversation.

- Revenons aux choses sérieuse ! Dis-je en me plantant devant lui. Il s'asseya haussa un sourcil et me sourit.

- Zut, et moi qui croyait y avoir échappé...

Droite comme un piquet, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, je soupirai.

- Détends-toi, je plaisante !

- Oui, mais c'est sérieux ! On parle du meurtrier de ma mère et du vampire qui a crée Audrey, la !

- Tu as raison... Excuse-moi.

Il y eut un silence pendant que je réfléchissais.

- D'ailleurs, comment va-t-elle ?

- Tu me demande d'être sérieux mais tu changes de sujet !

- C'est vrai, mais maintenant qu'on en parle... Je m'inquiète pour elle.

Il me pris les mains et m'attira vers lui. Je me mis à rougir et mon coeur s'affola. Etrange, je n'avais jamais eu cette sensation avant ça, ses gestes ne m'avaient jamais gêné, et ce n'était toujours pas le cas. Alors pourquoi mon cœur s'affolait comme ça ?

Il remarqua ce changement mais ne dit rien.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, Carlisle est avec elle, je suis certain qu'elle se sent parfaitement... bien.

Lui même n'avait pas l'air très convaincu par ses paroles.

- J'aimerai bien te croire ! Je me demande à quoi elle peut bien ressembler maintenant... Murmurais-je pour moi même.

- Bon tu me l'explique ce plan ?

- Tu crois que je pourrais la voir .

- Anna !

- Quoi ?

- Cesse de changer de sujet, je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux rien me dire.

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais répond-moi, s'il te plait.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

- C'est impossible, il suffirait qu'elle respire ton odeur l'espace d'un seule seconde pour que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se mit à trembler.

- Calme-toi, il ne m'arrivera rien puisque je ne la verrais pas...

- Tu as raison. Dit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

- Mais tu m'a bien dis que les vampires ne supporte pas votre odeur ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- Peut-être qu'en restant suffisamment longtemps avec toi, je la repouss...

- C'est exclu !

- Ça pourrait marcher !

- Ne recommences pas, s'il te plait.

- Très bien, mais je ne peux vraiment pas la voir ? Même de loin ?

- Tu es vraiment têtue, tu le sais ça ?

- Oui, je le sais. Soupirais-je.

Je ne pouvais pas tout avoir après tout. Il allait falloir du temps avant que je puisse revoir Audrey, et je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à tenir jusque la. Seth me tira de ma rêverie en me faisant asseoir sur ses genoux. Je lui souris.

- On est venus ici pour quoi, déjà ?

- Très drôle !

C'est donc en un temps restreint que je lui expliquai mon plan, je ne sus pas si je l'avais vraiment convaincu quand je voyais les nombreuses grimaces qu'il faisait, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il m'eut écouté.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça peut marcher ?

- Je l'espère, c'est bien le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le tuer et mettre fin à tous ça.

- Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt bien trouvé, bien que je trouve ça tout de même stupide et dangereux.

- Merci du compliment, c'était le but, Gabriel étant stupide et dangereux.

Il rit doucement et je soupirai de mon côté.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est juste que je continue à croire que tous cela est de ma faute, je m'en veux tellement malgré que vous ne répétaient à qui veut l'entendre que je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire.

- Et c'est la cas !

- Évidement, comme si, toi, tu prétendrais le contraire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et je souris. Je me sentis tout d'un coup très fatiguée. L'épuisement de ma dernière nuit – blanche – me tomba dessus sans que je m'y attende. Je passai un bras autour du cou de Seth et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il resta silencieux et fronça les sourcils.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Demandais-je doucement.

Je ne sais pas trop, tout est embrouillé dans ma tête.

- A propos de quoi ?

- De nous...

- Oh ! Lâchais-je.

Un sourire se forma sur mon visage et quand je relevai la tête pour affronter son regard, nos visages se retrouvèrent à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, je souris encore plus. Mes joues se tintèrent d'un rouge très léger, et mon cœur s'affola une nouvelle fois, il sourit à son tour. Je m'approchais encore un peu jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres puissent s'effleurer, juste un instant. Sa respiration devint de moins en moins régulière, la mienne aussi. Mon cœur tambourinait follement entre mes côtes. Je posai une main sur sa joue, fermai les yeux et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Sa réaction me pris au dépourvu, mais je ne m'en plains pas, bien au contraire. Il pris mon visage entre ses mains et me rendit un baiser tellement passionné que je crus que mon cœur allait exploser. Quand il pris fin, Seth se recula doucement tandis que je gardais les yeux clos.

Quand je rouvris doucement les paupières, il me regardait avec un regard remplis de tendresse et je rougis encore plus. Il posa son front contre le mien et caressa mes lèvres de son pouce. Je refermai les yeux et savourait pleinement ce moment.

Malheureusement pour moi, il ne dura pas longtemps. Jacob entra dans la chambre avec un tel fracas que nous sursautâmes tous deux et je me levais d'un bond rougissant de plus belle. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Il est la ! Rugit-il

Mon embarras se transforma en de la colère, je me raidis. Comment osait-il venir ici ? Je me dirigeai à toute vitesse vers l'entrée. Seth essaya de m'en empêcher mais j'arrivais dehors avant lui. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que les Cullen au complet m'empêche d'aller plus loin.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Hurlais-je plus en colère que jamais.

Il y eut un long silence avant que, un à un, ils se déplacèrent pour me laisser passer, ils m'entouraient, au cas ou il arriverait quelque chose. Mais Gabriel n'était pas aussi stupide, j'étais certaine qu'il ne tenterai rien en leurs présence. Edward m'adressa un hochement de tête pour me faire comprendre que j'avais raison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Crachais-je.

Un sourire s'accrocha à son visage, puis il jeta un coup d'œil derrière moi, que regardait-il ? J'aurais voulu me retournais, mais je n'arrivait pas à détacher mon regard de son visage angélique, qui n'étais qu'un image toutefois, en réalité, c'était juste un monstre. Edward se raidit.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne le voulais pas.

Lui dis-je par la pensée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente responsable de ce qui m'arrive, il n'y était pour rien, après tout, il faisait ça pour le bien, en quelque sorte... Gabriel reposa son regard sur moi, et son sourire s'élargit, ce que je ne supportais pas.

- Je viens seulement récupérer ce qui m'appartiens !

Je ne compris pas tout de suite, ce fut seulement quand un grognement étouffé retentit – qui me fit sursauter par la même occasion – que je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler et je crus que j'allais tomber, c'est ce qui aurait du arriver si Bella ne m'avait pas retenue.

Audrey se tenait en face de moi, son regard, rouge sang, le même que celui qui se trouvait derrière moi. Elle était emprisonné dans les bras d'Emmett, bien qu'elle ne tentait pas de se débattre. J'eus l'envie soudaine de courir pour la prendre dans mes bras, seulement les mots de Gabriel résonnaient dans ma tête, « ce qui m'appartiens ». Des larmes de colère me submergèrent et je me retournais, furibonde, vers lui. Je savais que même si je le giflais, il ne sentirait rien. Je m'approchais alors de lui et lui crachait à la figure. Son sourire avait disparu, il ne s'était s'en doute pas attendu à ça, personne ne semblait s'y être attendu.

- Vas-t'en ! J'en ai assez de tout ça, cherche toi un autre joujou puisque c'est ce que je suis, non ? Tous ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi.

Son éternel sourire narquois était revenu, mais ses yeux le trahissait, il n'avait pas peur, je ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis, mais c'était loin d'être le plaisir de me faire souffrir. J'espérais au plus profond de moi qui ai des remords pour tous ce qu'il avait fait.

- C'est de la provocation ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

J'avais eu tord, il ne ressentait aucun remords.

- Je te tuerais, je ne sais pas comment, mais je le ferais. Je vengerais ma mère et Audrey, personne n'a le droit de subir ça, sauf toi.

Son rire résonna au plus profond de mon être, de mon âme. Mes genoux vacillèrent et je manquais de m'écroulais à terre, une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça m'arrive à moi. Qu'avais-je fais de mal pour qu'on m'oblige à subir ça. Étais-je réellement condamné à mourir ? Tans pis, si le destin en avait décidé autant, dans ce cas j'attendrai. Si ça peut enfin mettre fin à toute cette souffrance, alors je l'accepte, j'accueille la mort à bras ouvert si c'est ce qu'il faut.

J'attendrai.

Il n'y eut qu'un seul et unique coup de vent. Il avait disparu.

- Lâche ! Hurlais-je certaine qu'il l'entendrait.

Je me retournais alors vers Audrey qui me fixait toujours avec le même regard étonné. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pris à cet instant, mais j'ai couru pour la serrer dans mes bras et sans que je m'y attende, je me retrouvais encerclé par neuf vampires et deux loups, je lâchai un soupir exaspéré.

- Je me contrôle ! Lâcha-t-elle soudainement, sa voix sonnant quand comme un amas de clochettes. Je sursautai légèrement et sourit.

Je me fis quelques pas de plus, du moins j'essayais, ils me bloquaient toujours le passage... Soudain Seth m'attrapa par le bras et me plaqua sur son torse avec une telle force que je rebondis sur celui-ci.

- Qu'est ce que... ?

Il enfoui sa tête dans mes cheveux, les caressant en même temps de sa main libre , l'autre me tenant fermement contre lui. Il y eut quelques rires discret et je me sentis rougir.

- Juste au cas ou. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille ce qui déclencha le frissonnement de tout mon corps.

Puis il me lâcha et je me retrouvais au milieu de ses regards, plus rouge que jamais. Tous le monde s'écarta avec réticence et je pus enfin l'apercevoir de nouveau. Je fis un pas en avant, ne me trouvant plus qu'a quelques mètre d'elle et tous le monde se raidit, y compris elle.

- Tu es vraiment sur de ce que tu fais Carlisle ? Demande Edward, inquiet.

- Je ne le ferais pas si je n'en étais pas certain !

Il échangèrent un long regard et Carlisle repris la parole, tenant Audrey par le bras tendis qu'Emmett s'éloigna doucement d'elle.

- Très bien Audrey, tu peux respirer à présent.

Elle ferma les paupières et pris une lente et profonde inspiration. Bella me pris la main et je frissonnai à son contact. Audrey plissa le nez et les sourcils. Sa grimace me pris au dépourvu et je ris nerveusement.

- Pouah, c'est quoi cette odeur ?


	7. Chapitre 6

« Les autres »

« Les autres »

Chapitre 6 : Je deteste les « Happy Ends »...

Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement, et tout le monde rit. Mes yeux se mirent à bruler, j'avais envie de pleurer. Je franchis les derniers mètres qui nous séparés et sautai à son cou. Elle se raidit encore plus.

- C'est bon de te retrouver !

Les secondes passèrent et je trouvais anormal que personnes ne réagit. Ce fut Edward qui brisa ce silence en voulant m'arracher des bras d'Audrey mais je ne relâchais pas ma prise, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite.

- S'il te plait Anna, tu ne l'aides pas la !

Je soupirai et rit en même temps, j'étais certaine qu'elle n'avais plus repris sa respiration depuis que je l'avais prise dans mes bras.

J'avais des centaines de questions à lui poser, mais j'étais sûre qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas le temps de lui parler. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je voulais vraiment savoir.

- Comment tu te sens Audrey ? Demandais-je les mains tremblante, bien que je ne sache pourquoi.

- Je... vais bien, enfin je crois !

Elle n'avait pas changer, c'était elle, en plus forte, plus belle et plus... assoiffée de sang, mais c'était bien elle ! Les larmes avaient débordées mais ça m'était égal, et moi qui croyait ne pas pouvoir la revoir avant je ne sais combien de temps !

- Je suis désolé Anna, il faut que j'y aille, que je parte...

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai trop peur de te faire du mal !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

- Moi non, mais le monstre qui fait parti de moi, si.

Je ne compris pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Audrey était la fille la plus adorable et drôle que je connaissais, la plus enquiquinante aussi ! Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Jamais elle ne serait un montre, même entant que vampire.

Quand je reposais le regard vers elle, elle n'était plus la, ni elle, ni Carlisle. Mon coeur se pinça et je posais la main dessus en geste automatique. Ce n'étais plus des larmes de joie qui coulaient sur mes joues.

- Non Audrey, revient, je t'en supplie...

Je n'ai pas continué, mon dernier mot s'est terminé en sanglot étouffé. Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle me laisse, elle aussi. J'avais beaucoup trop souffert ces derniers mois pour supporter un nouvel abandon, quel qu'il soit.

- Elle reviendra. Me rassura Bella. Elle a juste besoin de temps.

Bella avait raison, je devais lui laisser le temps, je n'étais qu'une simple égoïste, je n'avais pensé qu'a mon propre cas. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais été persuadé que c'était moi qui avait le plus souffert dans cette histoire, alors qu'au final, c'était elle. Je me serai foutu des claques pour avoir osé ne penser qu'à moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée à scruter la forêt en espérant qu'elle revienne – j'avais refusé de rentrer – mais le soleil finit par se coucher et il faisait noir à présent .

Je pousser un long soupir, déçue et aussitôt des bras chaud m'entourèrent et me serrèrent : Seth. Il était resté derrière moi, je l'avais sentis et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'était pas rentré lui aussi.

- Tu la reverras.

Je fondis en larmes une nouvelle fois et il embrassa l'arrière de mon crane en me serrant plus fort. Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas la forêt, j'espérais encore qu'elle revienne.

- Je te le promets. Poursuivit-il.

Il m'entraina vers la villa et je me laissais faire, à bout de force. Je m'effondrais littéralement dans ses bras, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alarmer tout le monde.

- Ça va ! Les rassurais-je tant bien que mal. J'étais épuisée, et peu importe l'heure qu'il était, j'avais besoin de dormir. J'en avais plus qu'assez de ce rythme de vie. Il fallait que ça cesse et au plus vite. Je vais me coucher. Finis-je par annoncer. Bonne soirée !

J'agitais la main en guise d'au revoir et envoya un baiser invisible à Renesmée qui me répondit par un sourire resplendissant avant de m'en envoyer un aussi.

Une fois dans la chambre, je me jetais sur le lit, et ce fut une vraie délivrance, je n'avais même plus de force pour me changer. Seth s'installa à mes côtés et me pris dans ses bras, je fermais à peine les yeux et sombrai dans un sommeil profond.

Seulement je savais que je dormirais mal, mes nuits n'étais jamais calme, je faisais toujours des cauchemars, mais celui la était sans doute le pire que je n'avais jamais fait.

Je me trouvais dans une prairie semblable à celle que je m'étais imaginé le jour où Bella m'avait raconté leur bataille contre les Volturis. Je ne restais pas longtemps seule puisque ma mère me rejoignis et me serra dans ses bras. Elle était belle, elle l'avait toujours été. Sa peau claire, ses yeux bleus – les miens – Ses long cheveux blond. Elle resplendissait, on aurait dit un ange, ce qu'elle était à présent, je n'en avais aucun doute.

Elle approcha doucement ses lèvres de mon oreille.

- Courage ma belle, fais attention à toi !

Pourquoi me disait-elle cela ?

Tout les autres arrivèrent en même temps, les Cullen et les loups. Tous me souhaitèrent bonne chance, et je ne compris pas pourquoi non plus.

Les minutes passèrent et tous le monde fixa l'horizon, je les imitais. Une grosse tache noire apparu et je mis un temps avant de comprendre que cette tâche noire n'était autre qu'une marrée de personnes. Les Volturis.

J'étais pétrifié, je n'osais plus bougé. Au milieu de tous ce monde se trouvait le seul que je redoutais vraiment, celui qui avait fait de ma vie un enfer : Gabriel.

Le ciel s'assombrit et tous ce passa très vite, trop vite. Il n'y eu aucune parole, aucun son. Je crus que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi quand je compris ce qui se passé. Ma famille, avait franchis les derniers mettre qui nous séparaient de nos ennemis pour entamer une bataille sans merci. Je me mis à hurler, leur priant d'arrêter, de ne sacrifier que moi sauf qu'aucun son ne sortis de ma bouche, mes membres ne répondaient plus, j'étais clouée sur place, assistant totalement impuissante à la mort de tous les êtres que j'aimais le plus au monde.

Soudain, Gabriel sortis de cette masse et s'approcha de moi lentement, son éternel sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Une fois devant moi, il m'attrapa pas le cou et me souleva de terre. Je ne suffoquais pas, je ne ressentais qu'une seule douleur. La perte de tous ceux qui comptait le plus pour moi, ma vie tout entière reposait sur la leur. S'ils n'existaient plus, alors moi non plus. Un seul mot sortit de ma bouche avant que ce ne soit la fin, la fin de tout.

Pourquoi ?

***

Je me réveillé en sursaut, dégoulinante de sueur. Ma gorge était sèche, c'était sans doute ce qui m'avais empêché de hurler, mais il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Seth se réveille aussi et me prenne dans ses bras pour me rassurer, j'avais tellement chaud que je suffoquais, et la température de son corps y était pour quelque chose, seulement je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche, j'avais besoin de ses bras autour de moi. Voyant que j'étais brulante, il se détacha légèrement de moi mais je m'agrippais à son t-shirt pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi ne serait ce que de quelques centimètres.

- Non. Le suppliais-je, haletante.

Il ne dit pas un mot et me serra à nouveau dans ses bras en me berçant.

Il fallait que je lui dise, ce cauchemar m'avais fait prendre conscience de la réalité, de ce que je ressentais pour lui et pour les Cullen. Je le savais. Je le sentais. Je le vivais. Dans ses bras, la folie qui m'entourais n'était qu'amour. Mais je n'y arrivais plus, ça me tuais. Je le serrais un peu plus fort, et approchais mes lèvres de son oreille.

- Je t'aime, Seth... Sanglotais-je.

Pour tout réponse, il resserra son étreinte et ses lèvres embrassèrent tour à tour, mes cheveux, mon front, ma joue, pour enfin trouver mes lèvres. Il me donna un long et vrai baiser, meilleur que celui que nous avions eu la veille, ce baiser était rempli d'amour, je pouvais le sentir, il était doux, sensuel, et il n'y avait aucune limite. Lorsque le baiser pris fin, il me regarda droit dans les yeux, bien qu'il faisait sombre, la lumière de la lune suffisait à ce que l'on puisse nous regarder. Il sourit doucement.

- Je t'aime aussi, Anna. Bien plus que te ne peux l'imaginer.

Je souris à mon tour et il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Quel heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, essayant difficilement de lire l'heure qui y était inscrite.

- 3 heures du matin je crois...

- Oh !

- « Oh » quoi ?

- Joyeux anniversaire, Anna !

Je mis un moment avant de comprendre sa phrase. Je n'avais pas pu oublier mon anniversaire, c'est impossible, nous ne pouvions pas déjà être le 24 aout...

- Quoi ? Non, ne me dis pas que c'est aujourd'hui ?!

- J'y crois pas, tu as aussi oublié ton anniversaire ?

- Peut-importe, ça n'a pas d'importance !

- Bien sur que si, ça en a.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire une fête ?

Il rit doucement et embrassa mon front en me serrant plus fort.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, mais Alice prépare tout en ce moment même.

Je soupirais en ronchonnant et Seth rit encore plus.

- Rendors-toi, on aura le temps d'en reparler demain.

J'opinai doucement et me recoucha, je dormis quasiment tout de suite, j'étais encore épuisée à cause des derniers évènements passés. Je ne fis plus de cauchemar, ce qui me réjouis, c'est donc de bonne humeur que je me levais le matin. Seth était déjà parti, sans doute pour faire une ronde, il m'avait dit qu'il n'abandonnerai pas tant qu'il ne trouverait pas Gabriel. Je trouvais ça pénible de ne pas savoir ou il était, et ce qui l'était encore plus, c'est de ne pas savoir s'il etait en danger ou pas.

Je pris une douche rapide et sortit de la chambre Je fus surprise de ne voir personne dans le hall je m'avançai encore un peu quand je les entendis crier comme des fous. Je sursauter et mon coeur s'emballa.

- Surprise ! Crièrent-ils en cœur

Alice vint vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

- Alice ! râlais-je. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

- Mais enfin Anna, c'est quand même ton anniversaire ! Et puis Vampire traqueur ou pas, tu n'y échapperas pas !

Elle m'emmena alors dans le salon, tous le monde était la, et Jacob avait déjà presque terminé le gâteau, ce qui déclencha mon hilarité, et je pus aussi découvrir tous mes cadeaux... sans emballages.

- Question de sécurité. M'informa Edward.

Je me rappelai du jour où Bella m'avait raconté la soirée de son "pire" anniversaire et levai les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne suis pas aussi maladroite que Bella quand elle était encore humaine.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, signe de nervosité et fit tomber un verre par la même occasion...

- Tu disais ? Répondit Bella, taquine.

- Bon d'accord, je le suis aussi, mais pas autant que toi !

Elle rit et me pris elle aussi dans ses bras. J'eus le droit à beaucoup de cadeau, trop même. Des bijoux, et des appareils électroniques que je ne saurais jamais utiliser. Seth m'offrit un bracelet qu'il avait fabriquer lui même.

- Regarde ! Me dit Renesmée. C'est presque le même !

En effet, il se ressemblait. Seth se mit à rougir et Jacob éclata de rire.

- Je suis sur qu'il pourra t'expliquer ! Dit Jacob, la bouche pleine.

Ce bracelet avait une signification, et j'étais certaine qu'elle avait un rapport avec l'imprégnation. Je l'embrassais vivement sur la bouche pour le remercier.

Alice vint à son tour m'offrir son présent. La boite était énorme.

- Waouh, tu as quand même laissé la boite !

Elle poussa la langue en guise de réponse et me tandis le paquet. Seulement, je ne pus même pas le prendre entre mes mains car elle le laissa tomber et se figea par la même occasion, fixant un point invisible devant elle. Elle avait une vision.

- Non ! Souffla Edward.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Edward ? S'inquiéta Bella.

Un silence angoissant s'installa dans la pièce, plus personne n'osait dire un mots, attendant une réponse. Alice reprit alors ses esprits et me regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard n'exprimait plus que de la peur.

- Les Volturis...

Non, ce n'était pas possible, tout mais pas ça, pas maintenant. Je me mis à trembler, mais je n'arrivait plus à bouger mes membres, j'avais une envie folle de hurler ma peur, ma haine, mais je ne fis rien. Et si mon cauchemar se réalisait ? Si mon cauchemar avait été prémonitoire ?Je m'approchais alors d'Alice et posais mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Je t'en supplie Alice, dis-moi que Gabriel n'y est pour rien.

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Je compris alors que mon pire cauchemar allait se réaliser. Il y eut un long silence avant qu'elle ne finisse par relever doucement la tête afin de prendre la parole, tandis que je reculais pour me réfugier dans les bras de Seth.

- Gabriel a été là-bas pour leur expliquer la situation. Il leur a dit qu'Anna avait découvert ce que nous étions. Bien sur, Aro à vu ses pensées, et en voyant que c'était en parti de sa faute, ils l'ont tué. Seulement, ils vont venir afin de... de la tuer, elle aussi.

Seth se mit à trembler, et je posais une main sur son torse en le fixant dans les yeux pour qu'il se calme. Je remarquais alors qu'il ne tremblait pas parce qu'il était sur le point de se transformer, mais parce qu'il pleurait. J'essuyais ses larmes du bout des doigts. J'espèrais au plus profond de moi que ma famille trouverais une solution. Je n'avais plus rien quand tous ça avait commencé, mais aujourd'hui, j'avais Seth, les Cullen. je ne voulais pas mourir, j'en avais peur à présent. Je ne voulais pas me séparer d'eux. Pour rien au monde.

Je me retournais vers Alice qui n'avait jamais cessé de me fixer.

- Quand seront-ils ici ? Demandais-je, la voix tremblante.

- Ils n'ont pas encore fixé de date, mais ça ne devrait pas être long.

Renesmée se mit alors elle aussi à pleurer et se jeta dans mes bras. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que je pleure moi aussi.

- Nous trouverons une solution, Nessie. Je te le promets.

J'avais dit ça pour la rassurer, parce qu'en réalité, je n'en savais strictement rien. Et c'était sans doute un mensonge, il n'y avait pas de solution. J'allais mourir, c'est tout.

- Mais, ils ne savent pas que Seth s'est imprégné d'elle ! Lança Jacob

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour les convaincre. Dit Carlisle en posant un main sur mon épaule. Je me retournais alors vers lui et il m'adressa un regard triste.

Je sus alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution, me transformer. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, mais je ne voulais pas perdre les gens que j'aimais.

- Non ! S'écria Edward. Pas encore une fois, ça a déjà été difficile pour moi de transformer Bella. Mais pas toi Anna, je viens à peine de découvrir que tu faisais parti de ta famille. Je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie et ton âme aussi !

Bella se raidit à ses paroles et le fixa avec intensité.

- Je ne te demandes rien, Edward, si vous ne voulez pas le faire, ils le feront, ou ils me tueront, et je sais que quand ça arrivera, Seth n'aura plus aucun sentiments pour moi...

- Ne dis pas ça ! Me coupa-t-il. Je t'aimerai toujours, peut-importe que tu sois un vampire ou non.

- Tu sais que c'est faux ! Ce ne sera plus pareil !

- Dans ce cas, je réapprendrais à t'aimer. Je refuse de te perdre, et si la seule solution est de te transformer, alors je l'accepte.

Je fixai à nouveau Edward pour découvrir qu'il avait disparu, ainsi que Bella. Les larmes qui n'avaient pas cessé de couler, redoublèrent d'intensité. Il fallait qu'il l'accepte, il n'y avait plus aucune solution. Seulement deux choix s'offrait à moi. La transformation, ou la mort...

Et je savais qu'ils ne voulait pas me voir morte.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Confiance.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur moi depuis quelque mois, depuis que j'avais croisé le regard de Gabriel sur le parking de l'université. Je haïrais ce jour toute ma vie, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il m'étais difficile de réaliser que j'allais bientôt mourir ou me transformer en vampire dans le meilleur des cas, même si la majorité des Cullen étaient contre cette idée. Mais l'important pour moi à cet instant, c'était de profiter de ce qui semblait être mes derniers moments entant que mortelle.

Carlisle m'avait certifié qu'il essayait de trouver une solution afin que je garde mon humanité, il ne voulait en aucun cas que je meure... ni que je me transforme d'ailleurs. Je lui faisais confiance, je savais qu'il trouverait quelque chose, c'était peut-être une confiance aveugle mais peu m'importais, c'était ce que je voulais : rester humaine. J'aurais été contre une transformation si mes jours n'avaient pas été comptés, mais la, je n'avais plus vraiment d'autres choix.

La fête se termina dans le silence le plus angoissant que je n'ai jamais vécu. Je remerciais tout le monde pour les nombreux cadeaux qu'ils m'avaient offert. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être à un anniversaire mais à un enterrement. Je ne leur en voulait pas de ne pas avoir fait d'effort pour faire en sorte que la fête se finisse au mieux, puisque je n'ai pas essayé d'en faire moi même ! Je pris la route pour rentrer chez moi, je n'avais plus rien à craindre – pour l'instant – puisque Gabriel était définitivement mort. Trop bouleversée pour prendre la route, Seth le fit à ma place. Il garda le silence tout le long de la route, s'en doute pour ne pas empirer mon état en disant quelque chose de maladroit et d'involontaire, mais j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et s'il ne me parlait pas, je n'arriverais jamais à penser à autre chose qu'à cette nouvelle que j'avais énormément de mal à digérer.

- Dis-moi quelque chose, Seth, s'il te plait.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises ?

- N'importe quoi, mais je t'en supplie, parle moi !

Il hésita un instant et se gara sur le bas côté, ce n'est qu'à ce moment la que je remarquai que nous étions arrivés. Il tourna la tête vers moi, les yeux brillants de tristesse. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'enfoncer un poignard en plein cœur, je ne supportais pas de le voir dans cet état la, et par ma faute ! Je ravalai la bille qui m'obstruai la gorge et maitrisai difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour le rassurer, faire en sorte que son chagrin disparaisse. Il détourna vivement le regard quand une larme glissa le long de son visage, je posais une main sur sa joue pour le forcer à me regarder, mais son regard me fuyait. Sans prendre réellement conscience de mes actes, ma bouche fondit sur la sienne, il demeura tout d'abord immobile, puis finalement, il posa une de ses mains sur ma joue et l'autre sur ma hanche, je frissonnai à ce contact. Son baiser était tellement fort et passionné que je fus forcé de croire que ça aurait pu être notre dernier. Les larmes débordèrent malgré moi et se mêlèrent au siennes. Il se détacha de moi, trop vite à mon goût, et se mit à me détailler longuement, comme si il essayait d'imprimer mon visage dans son esprit, malgré que la façon dont il me regardait était pleine d'amour – et d'ailleurs j'en rougie – je détestais ça, j'avais l'impression que ma fin était beaucoup plus proche que je ne l'imaginais et j'avais peur que ce soit vraiment le cas.

- Arrête, Seth !

- Arrêter quoi ?

- D'agir comme si c'était la dernière fois que tu me voyais, ça me tue, si tu savais ! Je ne vais pas mourir, tu m'entend ?

J'avais détaillais chaque mot pour qu'il m'entende bien, j'étais déterminé à rester vivante, dans n'importe quel cas, je le resterais ! Seulement, en disant ça, je ne savais pas qui j'essayais de convaincre, lui ou moi ?

Mes larmes se firent plus présente et ma vision se brouilla. Je n'arrivais plus à faire comme si ça ne m'affectais pas, c'était beaucoup trop dur à supporter pour moi. Tout ça n'était que pur mensonge, je jouais l'indifférente, mais au fond de moi, j'avais peur. Seth me pris dans ses bras et je laissai libre court à mes larmes de couler, ça me faisais un bien fou et en même temps, ça me tuais.

J'allais mourir.

Toute les histoires ont une fin, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, dans mon cas, elle était désastreuse et en même temps révélatrice. Sans tous ce qui m'était arrivé ces derniers mois, je n'aurais jamais connu Seth, ni ma nouvelle famille, les Cullen. Grâce à eux, je sais enfin qui je suis, et cette fin est peut-être la meilleure finalement. Bien sur, il y a eu le meurtre de ma mère, qui a laissé un énorme vide en moi, et je ne m'en remettrai jamais, je le sais. C'est un appel au secours, la vie est bien trop courte pour qu'on ne puisse pas en profiter.

Seth m'aida à sortir de la voiture et me porta avec une facilité déconcertante jusque ma chambre ou il m'allongea sur le lit alors que je demeurai immobile, mon corps mouvant seulement à la violence de mes sanglots. Il s'installa à mes côtés et me fit reprendre ma place au creux de ses bras, la tête enfouit dans son torse, il caressa mon visage, mes cheveux, le silence pesant refit surface. Le sommeil pris possession de moi plus rapidement que je ne le pensais, mes sanglots ralentirent, mes larmes cessèrent de couler et je m'endormis toujours blottit dans les bras rassurant de celui que j'aimais, sans doute le seul endroit ou je me sentais vraiment en sécurité.

***

Un bruit ce fit retentir, lointain, répétitif et extrêmement agaçant. Mes paupières se soulevèrent d'un coup et mon regard dériva vers la source du bruit : ma fenêtre. Quelqu'un essayait de pénétrer dans ma chambre. La peur pris possession de moi et mis en éveil tous mes sens. Je sautais sur mes pieds, en position de défense, prête à affronter le danger.

Ouais, c'est ça !

S'il fallait me mettre hors de danger, je n'avais qu'à réveiller Seth et il me protégerais comme il le fait si bien depuis qu'on se connaît. Non, je n'étais pas si faible ! Enfin, si, devant un vampire je l'étais, inexorablement... J'étais livide, mes membres refusant obstinément de m'obéir, la fenêtre se souleva enfin et je retins mon souffle. Une chevelure brune apparut dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre et je poussais un long et bruyant soupir de soulagement.

- Non de Dieu, tu m'as fait peur Bella ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça, compris ?

Elle se contenta de rire avant de m'emporter à la vitesse de l'éclair sur l'arbre planté devant ma chambre. Mon cœur fit un bond, mais je ne le montrai pas. Elle me posa sur une branche assez solide pour supporter mon poids, et le sien. Je n'osai plus bouger d'un centimètres au risque de tomber. Elle rit une nouvelle fois et je la dévisageai.

- Détends-toi, Anna ! Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserai tomber ?

Elle avait raison, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Elle poussa un soupir et me regarda longuement, j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'Edward et elle s'étaient dit après leur départ à la fête, mais je n'osais pas lui demander, d'ailleurs, je n'eus même pas à le faire car elle aborda le sujet directement.

- Je crois que je te dois des explications ?

Je hochai doucement la tête et la fixait droit dans les yeux. C'était le moment ou jamais, je savais qu'Edward était contre ma transformation, et je le comprenais, à vrai dire, je n'en avais pas envie non plus, mais c'était ça ou la mort, et mon choix était déjà fait. Elle baissa doucement la tête avant de continuer.

- Il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle, il ne veut pas te perdre, tu sais.

- Oui, mais si je ne deviens pas un vampire, il me perdra, et pour de bon cette fois.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'entêtait à fuir mon regard, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant, c'était d'ailleurs moi le plus souvent qui le faisait. Elle me cachait quelque chose, j'en étais certaine, et j'étais déterminé à lui tirer les vers du nez, de n'importe quelle façon.

- Il tient beaucoup à toi, même s'il ne le montre pas. Que ce soit directement ou indirectement, tu es la seule personne qui lui reste de sa famille biologique. Depuis que tu lui as montré la photo, j'ai l'impression qu'il revit, si tu savais à quel point ça me fait du bien de le voir comme ça, il a enfin quelque chose à laquelle se rattacher concernant son passé, et sa vie entant qu'humain. Un siècle vous sépare et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait que vous rapprocher...

C'était aussi ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de lui. Depuis que j'avais découvert que je faisais partie de sa famille, bien que ce soit indirectement, je m'étais énormément rapprochée de lui. Je le considérais comme un frère, bien qu'au départ, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il se force à m'apprécier parce que j'étais la seule famille biologique qui lui restait comme l'avait dit Bella. Mais au fur et à mesure, j'avais enfin compris que ses sentiments étaient sincère et qu'il tenait vraiment à moi, comme moi je tenais à lui.

- Où est-il ? Demandais-je brusquement

Bella eut l'air surprise par ma question car elle me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

- Il m'a dit qu'il préférait rester seul pour l'instant, alors je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Il faut que je le trouve. Dis-je en me redressant doucement pour descendre de l'arbre.

- Mais enfin, Anna, il est trois heures du matin, tu ne vas quand mêm...

- Il faut que je lui parle, j'en ai besoin.

Ce dont j'avais surtout besoin, c'était de trouver une solution pour que je puisse garder mon humanité, et ensemble, nous arriverions peut-être à trouver, du moins je l'espérais...

Au lieu de m'aider à descendre, elle me fit regagner ma chambre. J'étais prête à protester mais elle m'en empêcha.

- Je vais voir si je peux le trouver, je suis certain qu'il viendra par lui même, pas besoin de te faire prendre le moindre risque à cette heure !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, j'en avais assez qu'il me traite comme une enfin, je n'étais peut-être pas doté d'une force surhumaine comme eux, mais je n'étais pas en sucre non plus ! Elle s'éclipsa et je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre, comme si j'allais l'apercevoir... Je repris ma place auprès de Seth qui dormais toujours aussi profondément, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le sommeil revienne aussi vite, mais il me prit sur le fait et je me rendormis sans grande résistance, j'espérais qu'Edward me réveille malgré que je me sois rendormie...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonjour,

Non, malheureusement, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. En réalité, j'ai décidé d'arrêter définitivement mes deux histoires (Les autres et Promesses) sur Twilight, je n'ai plus d'inspiration et j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une autre que j'ai bien l'intention de finir, c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi de la poster quand l'histoire sera complètement terminée pour ne pas faire espérer mes lecteurs comme je l'ai fait avec ces deux histoires. Je sais que je vais en décevoir plus d'un et je m'en excuse pour ça. J'ai pris du plaisir à écrire ces histoires, vraiment. Mais l'inspiration et la motivation n'y est plus. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais du commencer ces deux fictions si je ne les finis pas, mais encore une fois je m'en excuse... Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont soutenue et aider. A tous mes lecteurs, merci pour tous vos compliments, vos adorable commentaires et votre soutient. Il y a bien une fin à tout !

Océane.


End file.
